Toddler Time!
by Princess Aquilia
Summary: Hunter never thought Stephanie would take the Shield's side over his! Its the eve of Payback and Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins -the Shield - have all been turned into toddlers! It's up to Triple H and Stephanie to look after them - that is, if he doesn't kill them first! (Pre- Payback 2014)
1. Here Come the SHIELD Boys!

**Toddler Time!**

* * *

**A/N - Story starts May 31 2014 before Payback.**

* * *

**Disclaimer - All talent names (Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins etc) belong to WWE. I own my OCs, except Clara August was named by HermioneMaggieJareau) and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Here Come the Shield Boys!**

Dean Ambrose just settled down for a snack when he heard loud banging. He barely moved to get up when the door burst open as his two best friends strolled in.

"Hey Dean!" Seth Rollins greeted brightly.

"Looks like we came just in time!" Roman Reigns said before grabbing one of Dean's fries.

Dean groaned audibly. He'll be lucky to even to get a mouthful now. "Let's just go."

They had a tour before training today.

"Hey look there's some weird guy in the street dressed like Gandalf from the _Lord of the Rings_," Seth said looking out the window.

"Lean out further, let's hope you fall out!" Roman joked, while Dean laughed.

"No seriously, look!"

Dean and Roman came over to have a look. "I don't see anyone like that." Dean said.

Seth leaned out further. "He was just there a minute ago -"

"Seth! Watch it!" Roman shouted as he caught onto Seth's arm just before he fell over.

Dean grabbed Roman's arm just as he too was in danger of falling over.

The Shield caught a glimpse of glittering swirling mist moments before they were sucked into it.

**~oOo~**

Hunter sipped his water thirstily. He still had a long day of training ahead to prepare for his match against the Shield tomorrow at Payback. Presently he was using the WWE's top training facility, and he was certain that he, Randy and Batista were ready. Ready to show the Shield what true dominance was that is. Hunter went over to the counter where he kept his cell phone. Normally he wouldn't carry it while training, but being a married man and a father to three precious little girls it was good to have it on hand. He was sure he heard it vibrate while training. Upon opening it he saw sixteen missed calls from Stephanie and a message. She was going to kill him that's for sure. Unless it was an emergency? He quickly opened the message from his wife:

_**Hon, please come quickly. The Shield –**_

That was all he read before storming out of the gym.

_If they dare lay a hand on my wife..._

**~oOo~**

Hunter rushed to Stephanie's office. Without the rest of Evolution, he knew he couldn't take on the three of them. At least he could give Stephanie a chance to run (even though he knew the Roman, Dean and Seth wouldn't harm her, Hunter was still very protective of his wife). However, when he reached Stephanie's office, he could hear her speaking softly, just like when she's trying to comfort their daughters when they were upset. But they weren't here, or any child for that matter.

"Steph sweetheart, are you okay? He asked opening the door.

Stephanie turned around. "What took you so long?"

She was holding a toddler in her arms, and by his shaking shoulders, Hunter could tell he was crying. The poor boy was badly in need of a haircut too; his hair went past his shoulder blades. The toddler slowly turned around as two other children peeked out from behind Stephanie.

"Wan' mummy!" The toddler wailed.

"Please tell me that you also see these children too." Stephanie said faintly. "That I'm not going crazy."

Hunter could only stare at the toddlers. The one in Stephanie's arms had half blond, half black hair. The two little ones peeking out from behind her were a little older; one had long black hair and the other short brown hair. They were all wearing black vests. Though beardless, some chubby and very childlike, Hunter somehow knew it was them.

The toddlers were obviously, The Shield.


	2. Over the Top Rope

_**Chapter 2: Over the Top Rope**_

* * *

"I'm sure there's an orphanage nearby."

"Absolutely not! How can we just leave them in those horrible places?!"

"They aren't babies, Stephanie. They're the _Shield_, who have been on my case for-"

"They are babies now! And I'm not giving them away!" she said, indignant.

Hunter knew this was one battle he'll never win. He watched National Geographic and what a mother bear would do if you got between her and her cubs. And Stephanie's maternal instincts had just sky rocketed.

"Fine," Hunter said, turning to walk out of the office. "Keep them. But don't expect me to help." He was half way to the door when the thought struck. Those "babies" were Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns...

"You are not changing their diapers, Steph," He heard a huge sigh of relief.

"That settles it then." She came over and handed him Seth Rollins. "You can change his diaper!"

Just as she said it, a stench filled the air as Seth started crying and squirmed for Hunter to let go of him.

Trying to collect himself from the repugnant smell, Hunter reached over to Stephanie who had already started walking away. "Stephanie, I said I'm not going to -"

To his surprise, he heard a growl somewhere from way down...

Roman stepped in front of Stephanie looking up at him with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. Oh so scary.

"Oh, but you are such a wonderful husband, honey." Stephanie smiled. "Now I'm going to the bathroom to clean up Roman and Dean's sticky fingers." Hunter almost squeezed Seth to death as Stephanie bent down and kissed the child's forehead. "Now you behave while I'm gone," she said sweetly.

And with that his wife walked out, leaving Hunter all alone with Seth and his scented diaper.

A while later Stephanie came back in with Roman and Dean, the latter still wanting to lick his fingers. She did a double-take when she saw Hunter and Seth. "Hunter, what are you doing?!"

"No sudden moves," he was wearing a mask and holding pair of tongs. "I'm trying to take it by surprise."

"He's just a little baby, love."

"That aint chocolate in there!"

"Look all you have to do is open these two straps like this," she said, sweetly, opening Seth's diaper. "It's easy -" she persuaded.

The smell hit them full force; Stephanie barely managed to hold her breath as Hunter passed out cold.

There was another loud double _**thud**_! behind her. It seemed like Randy and Batista had stopped by to call Hunter for training and were now passed out just outside the office.

Seth cooed while Roman and Dean pointed and laughed at the three big men falling.

"Oooh look, Seth! You K.O. Evolution all by yourself!" Stephanie said tickling him, while Seth shrieked with laughter. "Well done, little Seth Rollins!"

Stephanie froze. _Did I really just say that?_

She quickly changed Seth as Hunter was coming to.

Hunter took a good look at Dean and Roman. "Great, it wasn't just a nightmare. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. But I have already changed Seth's diaper for you." Stephanie said casually, smiling at Dean and Roman. Thankfully the only witnesses to her congratulating Seth for taking out Evolution could barely talk yet!

"So...what are we going to do?" she asked.

Hunter knew she was asking how best to help the toddlers. So taking them out to the ring was definitely NOT an option.

"Well surely we can't tell anyone about this," he replied. They'll probably think it's a prank on the Shield or worse, that we are gone insane."

"Okay, for the time being I'll take care of Seth since he's still a baby and you can look after Roman and Dean."

He smiled. "Great! They look bored here, so I'll take them to the arena-"

Stephanie's temper flared. "You will not! I'm serious, Hunter! If they get hurt in _any way_-"

Hunter threw up his hands and stepped back laughing. "Alright, alright!"

**XXX**

_An hour later at the arena_

"Now stay close. If I lose you-" Hunter looked behind him where Dean and Roman were – a second ago.

He whirled around. "Hey! Where the-"

Startled he found the two boys struggling to get up onto the ring. Roman stopped and helped Dean get up onto the canvas. Hunter laughed as Dean turned around to return the favor but couldn't quite lift Roman off the ground. He went over and lifted Roman by the arms so he could climb up as well. Roman turned around and looked at him. It was a look quite different from the one before, one he couldn't fathom. Was Roman silently thanking him?

Little Roman turned away from the big man (who was still a stranger) and walked to the middle of the ring. At the corner of his eye he saw Dean trying to balance on the ropes. Faintly he heard people shouting. He closed his eyes: he could almost see it...thousands of people cheering, and the stranger standing in the ring this time with two other men only they didn't look so big...

His eyes flew open as he heard (little) Dean shriek. He was already on the top rope post. Roman let out a small growl and leaped forward just as Dean starting falling.

Of course, the superstars fall off occasionally, especially Seth Rollins with his high-flying antics.

But now Dean was a toddler.

Hunter ran around the ring to Dean's corner just as Roman jumped up to catch him. Unfortunately, Roman could not hold Dean's weight as he too toppled over.

Hunter slid and caught them both, hitting the ground himself.

Roman and Dean sat up and looked at Hunter wide-eyed.

But Hunter didn't see two members of the Shield; he saw two scared little children. "What were you thinking? He glared at Dean. "You could have gotten hurt!"

Dean burst into tears as Roman tried to console him. The latter looked at Hunter again with that look he couldn't quite fathom before turning back to Dean.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He said, trying to calm the child down. "Don't want Stephanie to see you upset, she'll kill me." That was the reason he didn't want the poor child to cry, right? Right?

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?" Hunter whispered mysteriously.

Dean stopped crying and looked up curiously. Slowly he nodded.

"Sometimes I fall off too! It hurts really bad, and I feel like Scooby Doo! Yikes!" He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Dean started laughing and reached out to grab it.

Hunter looked at Roman who hadn't uttered a sound. Suddenly a shiver went down his spine. He had the feeling they were being watched...

Slowly Roman's mouth curved into a smile and he burst out laughing as he and Dean jumped on the now deemed friendly stranger.

Forgetting about the weird vibe, Hunter laughed as he tried to pry the toddlers off him.

Out in the darkness on the stands, a hooded figure stood silently watching the laughing trio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Response to guest review Carol: thanks! Here you go!**

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chapter will be focusing more on the Shield! Oh, and the rest of Evolution will be coming around too!**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D**


	3. Triple H vs Roman Reigns

_**Triple H vs. Roman Reigns**_

* * *

_Stephanie's office_

Stephanie took Seth from the couch and placed him on the floor. "Now it's about time you started walking. I'm tired of carrying you too." Seth was just at the beginning stages of walking, so he wasn't very confident about being on his feet yet. Hunter and the boys have been gone for awhile now and Stephanie had already drawn up a list of the necessary items they will need for the toddlers such as food and clothing.

She heard groaning just outside her office. Sounds like Batista and Randy were coming to. Seth was busy with her pot plant, trying to reach the flowers on the top. _Good, they won't have to see him yet._ Taking her list she walked out and greeted Randy and Batista brightly, hoping they won't think her request was too strange. Both Evolution members were rubbing the back of their heads.

"Good you're awake," she said casually, as if it was morning. "As Hunters _good friends, _would you do me a favor please?" Of course, this was an extension of the truth, as her husband was more of their leader, but hey, this might work better.

They just stared at her for a moment.

Randy was the first to find his voice. "Well, where is he?"

"Oh, he's... very busy at the moment-"

"Training," Batista nodded. "We came here to train with him."

"Yeah! The Shield won't know what hit them come Sunday!" Randy flexed his muscles.

Alarm bells went off in Stephanie's head, especially since she noticed Seth toddling towards them. Thankfully he did not crawl or he would have reached them already.

"Actually," Stephanie said in a business-like tone, "I need this done right now." She handed them the list and her credit card. "All the details are on it, what to get and where to get it. If any problem arises, you have my number."

Batista took the list. He quirked his eyebrows as his eyes scanned the page.

Randy had a big smile on his face as he took the credit card.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him. "Please hurry. And I will know how much you spend and where you swipe the card."

Randy's face fell as he quickly pocketed the card.

"Stephanie," Batista began. "This list-"

Stephanie backed into her office. "Hurry, hurry! Remember to call if you have problems!"

With that she closed the door firmly leaving the two superstars stumped.

Randy shrugged. "That was weird..."

"Wait 'till you see her list."

Randy took the list but was too lazy to read it at the moment. "Let's just go find Hunter."

XXX

_Back at the Arena_

Hunter watched Roman and Dean playing in (Roman) and around (Dean) the ring. It seemed so natural, like he was meant to be the boys' guardian.

Of the three, Roman was the quietest. He only spoke to Dean, Seth and (occasionally) Stephanie. He became very observant of Hunter after the top rope incident and started following him everywhere (unlike Dean who needed to be persuaded by Stephanie). Considering that they did not have any sons, Hunter was at least glad Roman would be protective over Stephanie in his absence. (_No I did not just think that...he's not our son!)_

Dean on the other hand, would go on and on in baby talk and chatter to anyone or anything or generally making a whole lot of noise. He also had quite the temper: Stephanie laughed as she told Hunter that Dean was wagging his chubby figure, scolding Seth (in baby language) for taking his new toy (a pen).

And lastly the architect, Seth, usually followed after other two. Just like his adult self, Seth would do crazy things, like jumping off high furniture or worst climbing out the window and waving to everyone outside (but Hunter noticed that he only did this when Roman was around to catch him). Seth is absolutely terrified of Hunter and hides behind Roman or Stephanie whenever he comes by (not behind Dean though, because Dean would usually just turn around and thump Seth on the head for "annoying" him).

XXX

Little Roman liked being in the ring. It was fun, and also he could just imagine thousands of people cheering. For him. He wanted to wrestle, but he didn't think he could ever be good at it. What did his foster dad say? He was a nobody.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Hunter froze as Roman looked over the second rope at Stephanie.

"Hi sweetheart! Just showing the boys around you know." Hunter said carefully.

Stephanie walked passed him and looked at the two boys. Roman was enjoying himself in the ring while Dean was very much fascinated with the ring apron. He kept pulling at it, and when it snapped back into place, he began scolding it. Both Hunter and Stephanie laughed.

"I guess they're okay." She put Seth down next to Dean. "Randy and Batista are up,"

Hunter's head turned sharply. "Did they see Seth?"

She shook her head. "No, but I sent them shopping for things the boys may need."

"Good, that should keep them out of the way for awhile." Hunter then entered the ring, smiling at Roman. "Ready for a little one on one?"

"Hunter, please be careful with him." Stephanie looked worried. But then Hunter didn't look particularly angry or revengeful.

He smiled at her. "It's ok, Steph, I won't let him get hurt."

Roman went to the opposite ring post and crouched as he prepared for attack. He felt that he was meant to do this. He could see it clearly; he did bring the big man down before...

At the corner of his eye, Hunter saw Roman's position. He smirked. The famous Roman Reigns Spear. True he was a little irritated because he was usually the one on the receiving end of Roman's spears, especially outside of a match. But his irritation quickly faded. This time Reigns was just a kid, a baby, so his spear won't do much. As soon as Hunter made full eye contact, Roman ran, jumped and hit Hunter full force. Of course Hunter could have just stepped aside and _let_ Reigns get hurt, but that thought didn't cross his mind – he was having too much _fun_.

Hunter bent a little with his hands on his knees in preparation to catch the child.

Big mistake.

Stephanie started clapping but stopped abruptly when Hunter fell to his knees. She was sure the pained look on his face was no act to boost the child's self esteem.

You see, Roman would aim to ram his shoulder into the opponent's abdomen or stomach, which he usually succeeded - in his adult height. But being a toddler obviously Roman couldn't quite get his shoulder that high. And Hunter made it easier in his stance. Dean and Seth were looked on shocked. Stephanie immediately got an ice pack and attended to Hunter.

Little Roman did not realise the extent of the damage he had done, but he did bring the big man down. He smiled.

Roman:1; Big Man: 0.

XXX

Of course Hunter was mad as hell. _Just wait until he returns to normal, he's gonna wish..._

Roman retreated back to his previous ring post. He actually looked – _guilty_. He did not mean to hurt the big man so much.

"I -" he swallowed. "Mister, my mummy used to say that...saying sorry doesn't make one smaller," he said quietly, "and the one who forgives has a big heart...you have a big heart don't you sir?"

Hunter and Stephanie could only stare at the toddler.

"I sorry, mister..." He whispered softly.

Hunter cringed. How can you be angry with _that_ face?

"Its –its ok, I guess it was er my-"

Stephanie looked at him in surprise.

"-fault too." He finished quickly.

As Hunter was feeling better and was no longer in the frame of mind to murder, Stephanie thought it was safe to leave and check on Dean and Seth (who had quickly lost interest in the adults and started chasing each other around the ring).

Hunter sighed and tried to get up. Wait, did Roman say his mummy _used_ to say? When he was a child, surely his mother -

Why did Hunter care anyway?

Roman's eyes lowered as his bottom lip began to quiver.

Hunter grit is teeth. _No, no don't...oh great._

"You know what, kid?" He said before he could stop himself.

Roman looked up.

Hunter grinned. "That was a pretty sweet move back there, the Reigns Spear. You'd make a great wrestler one day!"

Roman eyes widened as his face split into a wide smile.

Before Hunter knew it, the child had his hands wrapped around Hunter's neck, and he was _crying_.

Could this day get any weirder?

Hunter reflected on the Shield and how promising they once looked for the future of the WWE (before they turned against him). He particularly favored Reigns, as he was the most powerful of the three. He remembered how much effort he put into prepping Roman– through training or generally just a pep talk. Then Reigns went and speared him and as much as he hates to admit it, he felt hurt not just betrayed. And now with this toddler thing, he seemed to be Reigns' hero, and he's starting to like the kid again...

Yeah, this day just go weirder.

"Hey Hunter!"

Hunter snapped out of his reverie.

"We've been looking all over for you." Batista came up behind Randy. "We need to train-"

He stopped short when he noticed the three toddlers.

Hunter got up still carrying Roman while Stephanie quickly scooped up Seth and stood in front of Dean. She looked up worriedly at Hunter.

The last time Evolution was in the same arena with the boys, they completely decimated the S.H.I.E.L.D.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Response to review Dana1 and guest review Hazel: Yes I hope he is too haha (and in my story he definitely is a good husband and father! as established in chapter 1) but Seth did have a grown man's diet just a few minutes ago and some diapers do stink worse than others – but that part was purely meant to be funny and not focused on Hunter's parenting skills (in this story he and Stephanie do have good parenting skills). The story does not say that Hunter had no idea how to change a diaper but maybe he just didn't want to touch Seth Rollins diaper (because a few minutes ago (story-time) Hunter knew him as one of the S.H.I.E.L.D a fellow wrestler, not a toddler).**

**This story takes place within the WWE story-line of the feud between the Shield and Evolution (also established in chapter 1) – otherwise Hunter wouldn't be struggling between the enmity he feels towards the Shield and the now developing father-and-son bond he has with Roman. I can't really say the same for the rest of Evolution though ;). (It's purely for the story to be funny – not based on their real life parenting skills or on whom Randy or Dave (Batista) may be as a person).**

**I had Stephanie state "It's easy-" to Hunter (referring to diaper changing to persuade him to change it), not the story. The story will be accurate (as it should be), but characters may be mistaken sometimes (like little Roman thought Hunter was going to hurt Stephanie) or say something that contrasts the story (for example, Hunter may tell Stephanie that he did not take the boys to the arena because obviously she'll be mad). **  
**Also they aren't his own children and more importantly these "toddlers" were his nemesis the Shield just yesterday (story-time). So I didn't want to "rush" the story with him bonding with them so quickly (particularly because it's also very weird for him right now with the Shield's betrayal, his hatred towards them and the sudden toddler transformation) but to develop it slowly like at the end of chapter 2 when he doesn't hesitate to save Roman and Dean.**

**I had to have Stephanie's maternal instincts come out strongly that soon or she and Hunter would have given the Shield to someone else to look after (most logical and suitable thing IMO as it isn't their children and they are busy working) until the Shield (hopefully) return to their normal ages (and Stephanie doesn't hate the Shield as much as Hunter does).**

**This is also my first fanfic story so I do apologize for the misunderstanding.**

**Thanks for reviewing and I hope this makes sense! Please let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited!****! :D**


	4. The Woes of Randy Orton by (Little) Dean

__**The woes of Randy Orton by (Little) Dean Ambrose**__

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to DeansDirtyDeeds and PunkShieldGirl.**_

* * *

Randy smiled. "Hey, you brought your kids today. No wonder you have been so busy!"

Hunter and Stephanie remained silent. Roman growled as he struggled for Hunter to put him down. Seth and Dean stared curiously at the new strangers.

"You should have told me." Randy continued. "I love kids. They are so much fun!"

Hunter carefully put Roman back on his feet.

Then Randy noticed something odd. "Hunter, I thought you had three_ girls_, not boys."

"He does." Batista said automatically, still staring at the Shield.

"Oh, er-" Randy choked. "They're very, um, pretty!"

"I do have three girls. But they're on holiday with their grandparents." Hunter didn't know exactly what to say after that.

Randy visibly relaxed. The two Evolution members remained silent as they expected a further explanation.

Randy frowned. "They look exactly like -"

Batista eyes widened. "The Shield!"

Hunter sighed. "They _are_ the Shield,"

Randy and Batista looked at each other.

Stephanie waited anxiously, holding Seth and Dean closer to her.

Then Randy and Batista burst out laughing.

"You don't expect us to believe that, Hunter!" Randy said grabbing Batista's shoulder to keep from falling.

"Yeah I know you and HBK pulled some hilarious stunts back in the day, but this one..." Batista trailed off shaking his head.

"Look, the voices in my head tell me that this is impossible!"

Stephanie looked up at Hunter again, this time with an arched eyebrow as if to say, "Is this the kind of people you allow into your group? Hunter just shrugged. She turned around as she felt a tug on her skirt.

Looking down, she saw Dean squirming a little. "Me wanna go potty."

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply, but Hunter spoke first. "Well since you love kids, Randy, take Dean to the bathroom."

Randy laughed. "Sure. Come on little guy who Hunter named after Ambrose. Let's go potty."

Dean looked up at Stephanie uncertainly. She smiled and gently brushed his hair back with her hand. "It's ok, you can go with him; he's not going to hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt the child, would you, Randy?" Hunter growled.

Randy stared at Hunter like he was the one claiming to hear voices. "Of course not! Even if he was really Ambrose."

Dean approached Randy slowly. When the Viper took a good look at the toddler, he almost fainted. Again.

XXX

Dean splashed a little as Randy gently put him down after washing his hands in the basin.

What did Mama say his name was? "Randy?" Toddler Dean grabbed Randy's shirt and looked up at the Viper with big, blue eyes.

Randy started feeling strange. Yesterday he wanted to put the Hounds down and now...

"Yeah, little buddy?"

"Sometimes I hear voices in my head too." Dean said. "In that big box Roman likes to play with Dada. Like I hear so much people. But no one there but us." Dean's eyes filled with tears. "Am I sick?"

"Nah, I hear voices all the time." Randy grinned, scooping up the toddler. "Like yesterday-" he stopped, thinking what Hunter might say or worse do to him for encouraging the child to hear voices.

"Hey, I have to stop by my locker first. Want to come check out the superstars' locker room?"

"Yeah! Roman wants to be a wrestler. He told Dada so."

"Well I know a group of awesome wrestlers," Randy said a little shocked at Dean's reference to Hunter. "Real tough, the best of the best!"

"Really?" Dean asked excited. "Who?"

Randy smiled. Evolution, who else?

Looking at toddler Dean's wide sparkling eyes, Randy found himself happily saying:

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. of course!"

XXX

After Dean went potty – sorry, to the bathroom, Randy took him to his locker room, as it was closer to get a few things. But before Randy was finished, Dean grabbed something and ran back to the arena.

XXX

Randy came storming from the locker room and marched towards Dean. "Dean, I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Wha' bone? Chicken bone?"

"No...a bone of contention!" Randy said slipping into the ring.

"Ooh big word from the big man." Roman said as Seth laughed.

Dean beamed. "Can we eat it?"

"No! Especially since you took my bar of chocolate!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Hunter and Stephanie laughed. They were standing at ringside, with Hunter's arm around his wife, watching Batista play wrestle in the ring with Roman, Seth and just recently Dean. Roman had initially asked if he could wrestle with Hunter instead and Hunter was privately pleased at the fact that Roman preferred him (the toddler also kept on looking over at the couple wistfully now and then). But he hadn't had time to talk with his wife the entire day today, so they just snatched the opportunity while the boys were being watched. Even if all they could to talk about was the Shield.

"Did not!"

"Did-"

Batista put his hand on Randy's shoulder. "Randy, seriously?"

"What? Ambrose took my chocolate!" Randy approached Dean. "Police! Put your hands up!"

Dean laughed as he did so, while Randy searched his pockets for the chocolate.

Unsuccessful, he sighed. "I could have sworn..."

"And you were arguing with a _toddler!_" Batista laughed.

"Well, he - he really isn't-" Randy stumbled to cover up for his moment of immaturity.

While the adults were arguing, Seth quietly slipped the chocolate back to Dean while Roman just shook his head.

Randy did not miss it though. "Hey! What was that?"

Dean's eyes widened innocently, his mouth twitching. "Nothing!"

"Give it back, Ambrose!"

Dean shrieked happily and took off running, laughing as Randy gave chase.

He hid behind a surprised Hunter, sticking out his tongue at Randy.

"Dean," Hunter said gently but firmly. "That's called stealing. Now give Uncle Randy back his chocolate."

Batista quirked an eyebrow at Hunter. _Uncle _Randy_?_

Pouting Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the chocolate bar. "Sorry Unca' Randy." He said giving Randy back his chocolate.

"It's ok, buddy." Randy took the bar from him and opened it.

Hunter was just about to reprimand Randy on his insensitivity to eat his chocolate in front of the children when Randy broke it into three pieces. "Here you go, Dean."

Dean's face lit up in surprise as he took his piece.

"And you two," Randy said, as he reached over the bottom rope to hand Seth and Roman their share.

"And what do we say?" Stephanie looked meaningfully at the boys.

"Tank you, Unca Randeee!" The boys chorused before chomping on their delicious snack.

XXX

"Yummy!" Dean and Seth licked their chocolate fingers as Stephanie grimaced; now she would have to clean their fingers again. At least Roman's fingers were clean – he finished his piece of chocolate in one bite.

Dean licked his last finger. "Unca Randy, do you have cow juice?"

Randy blinked. "What?"

Roman sighed. "He means milk."

"Milk is cow juice?" Batista asked.

"Why, where does your mummy get milk from? Sheep?" Seth asked.

"No, you also get milk from goats, not sheep, sweetheart," Stephanie corrected.

Dean rocked back and forth on his heels. "I want goat juice then!"

"Well before we have any goat juice," Stephanie sighed, "I mean milk, let's go wash your hands, Dean and Seth."

Seth turned away from her and put his finger back in his mouth refusing to let Stephanie take it out. Suddenly he let out a wail and pulled his finger out. His cheeks flowing with tears, Seth cradled his finger.

Randy's eyebrows narrowed in concern. "Hey, what happened?"

"I think he bit his finger." Stephanie said worriedly, trying to see to Seth. "Oh, honey I'm so sorry,"

But Seth refused to let her touch his hand. "Blood! Blood!"

"It's okay, Steph, let me do it," Batista offered. "He seems to like me."

Hunter felt a monster growling in his chest. Seth enjoyed Batista's company, particularly because of his tattoos. But Hunter could barely talk to the toddler before he runs to hide behind Stephanie. "No, he's my son; I'll take care of it."

_First uncle, now son?_ Shaking his head in attempt to cover his smile, Batista backed off. Hunter bent his knees so he was at Seth's level.

With help from Roman, Hunter finally coaxed Seth to let him see to his hand. Smiling at him gently, he took Seth's finger. On examining it, he saw teeth marks but nothing too bad, the child was probably scared of seeing blood.

"See, Seth, no blood. You're a strong, brave boy."

Instead of the finger, Seth's brown eyes searched Hunter's hazel ones. "Kiss it better?"

Hunter, fully aware that Randy and Batista were watching him, kissed Seth's (chocolaty) finger. "There, all better."

Seth beamed and jumped onto Hunter, his little hands firmly wrapped around Hunter's neck.

Hunter stood up and embraced the child fully.

Stephanie gently rubbed her husband's back. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Seth always liked you, even better than Batista."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Hmm-hmm" Stephanie laughed.

**XXX**

_Stephanie's office_

Sigh. It was only almost eight pm, when they finally got the boys to sleep, but Hunter found himself worn out. Stephanie was also struggling to keep her eyes open. Thankfully Seth just dozed off while Stephanie was carrying him back, though Dean insisted on being carried and rocked to sleep. Roman dragged his feet for awhile (and Hunter had a strong suspicion it was because he himself was still awake) until Hunter firmly said it was time to sleep. Randy and Batista left earlier for some last minute training. They couldn't wait to face the S.H.I.E.L.D at Payback now. But for different reasons of course.

"I promised little Dean a match," Randy said excitedly. "And I don't have to wait years to go head to head with a champ like that. I will give him a match to remember!"

Hunter shot Randy a death glare.

Randy threw up his hands. "Whoa, Hunter, I'll be wrestling him after he turns back into an adult of course."

Hunter went still.

Batista put a comforting hand on the Game's shoulder. "I know how close you've gotten to them, Hunter." He said gently. "But they might transform back. After all, that's the way it's meant to be."

These words were going round and round Hunter's mind from the time Evolution left. Around the time he started feeling a heavy weight on his chest.

"Sweetheart?" Stephanie whispered softly in the darkness.

"Hmm?"

"Roman, Dean and Seth love us now, don't they?"

Hunter opened his eyes. She wanted to be assured.

When he did not answer immediately she turned her head to face him.

"Yeah, of course they do." He said cheerfully. "Didn't Seth call you "mummy" once?

"Hm-hmm," He could hear the emotion in her voice, was she crying? "And Dean," she laughed. "He's so cute and funny!"

"And what about Roman?"

"He's your favourite, isn't he, Hunter?"

"N-no," he said somewhat uncertainly. "Yeah sure he's good at wrestling, but he also has a big heart. He protects Dean, Seth and you," He let out a small laugh. "Even from me."

Stephanie chuckled. "He's my little gentleman."

"Thank you," Hunter said softly.

Stephanie was confused. "For what, love?"

Hunter swallowed hard. "If you hadn't insisted on keeping the boys, I would have..."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "I had to. I always felt bad about the things we did to the Shield. I rather someone else loses or gets hurt than you. But when they turned into toddlers..."

"I'm sorry, Steph." He said against her hair. "I didn't mean to put you in the middle."

"It's okay." She got up and faced him. "Then they can stay with us now right? I mean, it's not like their parents are young or anything, and they have already raised them. So ..."

Hunter knew Batista was right and that there was a possibility that the S.H.I.E.L.D could turn back. After all, they had lives; and Roman had a little girl of his own too. He could hear the pleading in Stephanie's voice and she was also very tired. He couldn't reason with her now; he couldn't break her heart, but he also cannot lie to her either.

He gently caressed her left cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Of course, love," he managed. "They will always be a part of our family. No matter what, they will always be our boys."

Unbeknownst to Hunter, Roman was wide awake and listening to every word.

Smiling happily, Stephanie kissed him goodnight and rested her head on his chest. "Our boys...our sons."

They will have to turn back of course. And he had to make it happen somehow. As much as Hunter wanted them to stay (he swallowed hard) he had to let them go. He had to find a way back to return them to their normal selves. Hunter hardly notice that his cheeks were wet.

He heard Stephanie's breathing even out. Hunter yawned: it was about time he turned in too. He had to have plenty of rest before tomorrow.

And that's when he finally remembered: tomorrow is _Payback_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Roman had his moments in the previous chapter so I guess it was time for Seth (and Dean) to have theirs! The credit for that idea goes to PunkShieldGirl. Thank you! :)****

**The credit for Dean's lovely "big blue eyes as he pulled on the Viper's shirt"and the rest of the voices segment goes to DeansDirtyDeeds. Much appreciated :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! It keeps me encouraged! :D**


	5. Houston, We have a Problem

**Houston, We have a Problem**

* * *

_"Good luck for your match, honey." Stephanie gave him a quick kiss before heading off. "And remember not to hurt them too much!"_

_Triple H with the rest of Evolution entered the arena. He took a deep breath. Payback's Main Event: Evolution vs. The S.H.I.E.L.D. **This is it.**_

_Triple H felt something was different with Evolution though. Like he was standing in the middle of two strangers. A shiver went up his spine._

_He noticed the apron moving on the far side of the ring, and up came his boys, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose; The S.H.I.E.L.D._

_Only it was Toddler S.H.I.E.L.D._

_Triple H couldn't help but grin. They were still his boys._

_He sighed. Of course the Payback Main Event was ruined now. He looked at the crowd. The Universe was expecting an epic rematch between Evolution and The S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe they'll like to watch another match like Hornswaggle and El Tolritos? Though Roman was the strongest and most experienced with wrestling moves; Triple H knew he would never let Dean or Seth get hurt. But toddlers play wrestling? Yeah, like that's gonna sell. Even if they did look like the younger version of the Shield (particularly with their hair and clothing) there was no way to save the show now._

_Triple H was just thinking it was worth it to lose some (okay, a lot) of business as Payback may be a failure (because of the cancelled main event) if it meant that he could keep his boys, when Batista and Randy slipped into the ring._

_He laughed. Were his friends going to play wrestle Seth, Dean and Roman like yesterday and pretend to get beaten up and pinned to give the Universe a good show? Well he and Steph will surely love it even if most of the Universe would think it was dumb._

_But Randy and Batista were **not** play wrestling. They were fighting his boys. For real. No, not fighting, because that would mean the Shield were retaliating. No, his boys were getting beaten up mercilessly._

_"What the heck do you think you are doing?" only he didn't say heck._

_Was Evolution just putting a facade yesterday so that they could get near enough Seth, Roman and Dean to hurt them at Payback? Triple H would have never thought they would sink so low._

_Blue eyes widened in fear. "Dada...help!" Dean._

_Triple H's heart stopped._

_Teary brown eyes locked onto hazel ones. "Make the monsters go away!" Seth._

_Triple H's own eyes filled with tears. "Stop it!" he thundered._

_The Regal Assassin could not believe what was happening. And it was entirely his fault. He got Randy and Batista to hate the Shield in the first place._

_The Viper grinned sadistically. "Gonna fire us, Hunter?"_

_"Fire you?" Triple H growled. "I'm gonna **KILL** you for putting your hands on my boys!"_

_"Hunter! How could you!" Stephanie's eyes were narrowed in anger and hurt as tears streamed down her face. "They're our boys, our sons! You did this to them! You let this happen!"_

_"Hey, Hunter..." Batista called._

_In the ring, poor Seth was lying passed out on the bottom rope furthest away from Triple H, while Dean was holding his stomach and crying. Randy held Roman in a vice like grip, making him face Triple H._

_"I will never forgive you for this!" Stephanie whispered, turning away. "I want you out of my life..."_

_"No, Steph, wait!" Hunter called out as she disappeared into the darkness. "I didn't mean for this to happen!"_

_"Dad..." Roman choked as Triple H heard something being crushed on the canvas._

_He turned to find Roman, his son, face down just under the bottom rope. Right in front of him. With a trembling hand, Triple H reached out to touch him, when red liquid started flowing out and over the apron._

_"Is this not what you wanted, Hunter?" Batista mocked. "The Shield brutally beaten at the hands of **Evolution**?" It was so freaky how much he enunciated the word just like Triple H._

_No! Triple H wanted to hold each of his boys in his arms and tell them how sorry he was. But they were slipping away, away from him into darkness. Evolution may have won the brawl, but Triple H had lost._

XXX

Hunter woke up with a jolt. His chest was heaving, as sweat dripped down his face. It was just a dream...

He looked down to find Stephanie still there. He held her close and stroked her hair. Stephanie was brought back to semi consciousness with Hunter's sudden movement, but soon fell into deep sleep once again with his caresses. He looked over to the couch were the Shield were still asleep. The children were safe.

He forced himself to calm down. It was just a nightmare that will never happen. He would have given his all to save his boys; and Randy and Batista did really like them. And most of all Stephanie didn't hate him. She had forgiven him for what he did to the Shield prior the toddler transformation.

He was wide awake now. He looked at his watch: _1:22_. Just great. He couldn't stop thinking of the day's events, from the time he walked into Stephanie's office for a huge surprised; to play wrestling Roman; to the hugs he shared with each child. Yes, even Dean, when he held on to Hunter's leg to hide from Randy. Hey, a hug is a hug – and Hunter got a hug from all three of his boys today, actually yesterday. But when they opened their mouths (particularly Dean and Seth), that's when the fun started. Even though he was usually quiet, Roman could enunciate his words better. Hunter thought of Roman's words, my mummy _used_ to say...

Gently he lifted Stephanie off him and placed her on the couch, taking care to cover her so she won't shiver. Stephanie shifted a little to get comfortable. Hunter frowned. Sure the couch was comfy, but not to sleep the entire night!

He got out his cell phone and called Batista and then Randy. They weren't too happy about waking up in the middle of the night, but hey, Hunter needed to get his wife and the toddlers to the hotel (without waking them up) to at least sleep comfortably for the rest of the night. He didn't care anymore if anyone saw the Toddler Shield.

Once he hung up, he turned on Stephanie's laptop and brought up files of all the employees in the WWE, searching specifically for Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Though Seth and Dean appeared to have a 'normal' childhood, Roman on the other hand did not have much of one. As he read through Roman's profile, it made sense to him now why the powerhouse of the Shield is quiet, looks up to him, and his overall protectiveness towards Dean and Seth. No wonder Little Roman was so close to Hunter and Stephanie, he thought they were his new foster parents, ones that actually cared about him.

Hunter heard shifting coming from the boys' couch. He got up and went to check on them. Roman's eyes closed abruptly, as he pretended to sleep.

Hunter smiled, picked him up and put him on his feet, careful not to let the blanket slip. He covered it around the child, in case he may be cold.

"I-I was trying to sleep." Roman said fearfully.

"I know," Hunter replied softly. "But I can't sleep either. Want to go for a walk?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Roman threw his blanket off, covering Seth and Dean with an extra layer in the process. Smiling, he took Hunter's hand as they headed off, once again to the arena.

XXX

Hunter and Roman sat side by side in the ring. During the walk to the arena, Hunter told Roman what his life was like growing up. Now it was Roman's turn.

* * *

_After losing his entire family (a very loving, caring mother and father and two baby brothers) in car accident a year ago, Roman had been passed from one abusive foster family to another. His foster "fathers" were the ones who were particularly abusive. Though Roman had learned to withstand the pain, their words cut deep._

* * *

A tear slipped down the child's cheek. Roman had lost his childhood; he had to grow up very quickly in order to care for himself. Hunter reached out to Roman. It was the first time he had initiated a hug with the child.

* * *

_Then Hunter came, and not only play wrestled with him (in which he had never hurt him, even when Roman had hurt Hunter) but actually spoke to him as if he was a great wrestler. To be respected and loved not just as a wrestler but as a person. Today, for the first time __in 26 years Roman felt like a child again in his father's arms._

* * *

"You're very strong, Roman," Hunter said stroking the child's hair. "Even stronger than me."

Roman looked up at him in surprise.

"Not many adults can go through what you did and still stand" Hunter explained, somehow knowing the toddler will grasp his meaning. "Your strength isn't measured by how many times you get knocked down, but every time you _choose_ to get back up."

Roman's eyes shone with tears.

"I love you, son." Hunter said softly. "Very, very much. And I promise that no one will ever hurt you like that again."

Roman's bottom jaw trembled before he buried his head in Hunter's chest his shoulders shaking violently.

Hunter felt his own eyes prickle with tears as he held the child in a tight embrace.

Out in the darkness, in the stands, the hooded figure stood up.

_It is time_.

XXX

While Hunter waited for Randy and Batista so they could help him get his wife and his kids to the hotel, he tucked in the half asleep Roman next to his brothers Dean and Seth. Hunter smiled and brushed the child's forehead gently with the back of his knuckles. "Goodnight...son,"

"I love you, Dad."

"Love Dadda." Dean said still half asleep.

"Love Mama, Dada and Unca Randee chocolate." Seth yawned.

Hunter's heart swelled. He couldn't care less about making Payback huge with the main event tomorrow. And maybe they had to transform back some time, but all Hunter could care about was this moment right here. It would remain etched in his memory forever.

XXX

Hunter had just given each child a goodnight kiss on their foreheads, when he heard Evolution outside. Actually he heard Randy. Walking out of the office he hissed for the voices boy to be quiet.

"You're the one who woke us up!" Randy said, irritated.

Hunter rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, thanks guys for coming. They're here, in Stephanie's office."

"Come on," Batista said, trying hard not grin at Hunter's obvious affection for the S.H.I.E.L.D. "The faster we do this, the quicker we can sleep."

"Hey, just be gentle and don't wake the boys," Hunter said.

"Alright, but I'm carrying Dean."

"Good," Batista said. "Then I'll carry Roman and Seth."

Hunter felt the (jealously) monster in his chest growling. "No, he's my son, I will carry Seth."

Batista shrugged. "Cool. Then I'll just have to carry Stephanie-"

The monster exploded. "You will not!"

"Will you relax, Hunter?" the Viper shook his head. "Stop being so jealous. The boys may _like_ us, but they _adore_ you!"

Hunter couldn't help it. He grinned.

Once they entered the office he picked Stephanie up gently bridal style and carried her out. It was then he got that weird vibe again, like the time he saved Dean and Roman when they fell off the top rope. Only this time, something was not quite right...

"Houston, we have a problem." Randy switched on the light while he and Batista went around the office looking over every couch and under the desk.

"Hunter," Batista began carefully.

Hunter turned, careful to shield Stephanie's eyes from the bright light. He looked around. The office was empty.

The S.H.I.E.L.D, no, _his boys,_ were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******I may have to turn the toddlers back now! They have a glorious victory to look forward to after all! :D******

****Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D****


	6. The Spear, the Nigel & the Moonsault

**The Spear, the Nigel and the Moonsault**

* * *

**A/N Ok to avoid any more confusion - I greatly admire and respect Colby, Jon and Jo for their performance and the show they put on for us. But I love the characters of Seth, Dean and Roman and that's who this story centers on. **

**With that being said, I think Seth Rollins needs a good spanking for turning on his brothers! :/**

**Did you guys see WWE's advert "Roman Reigns most adorable father?" Jo sang 'I'm a Little Tea Cup' and had a tea party with his daughter! :D It was so adorable! :)**

* * *

Hunter stood still. Did they run off to the arena or something? No, they couldn't have, or Randy and Batista would have seen them. Maybe they had returned to their normal selves?

He shook his head. Whether they did or not, his boys were in trouble, he could feel it.

Batista put a comforting hand on Hunter's shoulder. "We'll find them Hunter,"

"Yeah!" Randy said confidently. "After all I did promise little Dean a match and more chocolate."

Hunter looked at Batista and Randy, team Evolution. The group he reformed to destroy the S.H.I.E.L.D.

Now they were going to help him save his boys.

**XXX**

Evolution made their way to the arena. The boys had to be somewhere, so that seemed like a logical place to start looking. Hunter had left Stephanie back on her office couch to sleep. He did not want to worry her. He would find their sons before she gets up. He made a promise to her, and himself, that he _will_ find them!

"Who's that?" Batista asked pointing at a lone figure in the ring. The ring itself looked quite bare without the ropes and the four ring-posts, which Hunter cannot remember having dismantled. In the middle of the ring, with its back towards them, the figure stood silently.

"I'm looking for my sons," Hunter addressed the figure. He had more pressing matters to deal with than a guy dressed in medieval clothing standing in the middle of his ring. "There are three of them: two with long hair-"

"They look like miniature S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Randy cut in.

_Your...sons?_

Evolution looked around. Did that..._guy_, just speak? It was more like something they heard in their heads, or the voice of wind. Either way they couldn't really decipher the tone.

Hunter ignored the sudden chills and stepped forward boldly his temper rising slightly, this guy was wasting his time. "Yes, my sons." He tried to keep his voice calm. "Have you seen them?"

_Are you sure...they are...YOUR sons?_

Hunter's temper exploded. "If you did something to them..." He stormed down the catwalk towards the ring. Randy and Batista were quite surprised at Hunter's reaction; they didn't hear the figure questioned Hunter a second time, but they accompanied him as backup anyway.

"WHERE ARE MY-" Hunter barely laid a hand on the figure before the whole arena was flooded with a blinding light.

_**XXX**_

Seth kept close to Roman. This was a strange place. Seth would have liked it, as it was kind of like a forest with all the tall trees. But they were dull and dead looking just like the clearing below. It was like the sun never shined in this place. No birds were singing. Instead there were creepy, awful sounds now and then. Where are Mama and Papa? And why haven't they come to save his brothers and him from...

"There are monsters here." Dean shivered.

Roman wanted to tell Dean and Seth that there was no such thing. After all, he looked under his bed and in the closet to check. But here he wasn't so sure. He could sense things moving out there in the darkness. Huge things.

"I want Mama!" Seth cried.

"Don't be such a scary cat, Seth." Dean said, although his voice was barely a whisper. He tried to be brave and distance himself from the other two, but every now and then he would grab onto Roman at the slightest sound.

Roman was wondering the same thing as Seth. Why hasn't Dad come to save them? The last thing he remembered was Dad tucking him in. And then he woke up in this place, with Dean and Seth. But no Mum or Dad.

"I'm not!" Seth wailed. "I just want Mama!"

"Mama's not here! And neither is Dad!" Dean spat. "They never loved us! Mama never _cared _about you Seth!"

"Dean!" Roman scolded.

Seth burst into tears and shook his head. "No, not true! Mama loves me! Papa will come!" He tugged on Roman's arm. "Tell him, Roman."

Roman couldn't look at Seth. What if Dean was right? He swallowed hard. "Look, we can look after ourselves right?"

"I can't believe they would just abandon us!" Dean stormed.

Roman looked at him sadly. Through his anger, Roman could see he was hurting. Well, it was quite a surprise they were abandoned after all they have been through with Mum and Dad. And even Uncle Randy and Batista.

"Well, I'll show them! I'll-"

Roman put up his hand to silence Dean as his eyes scanned the area. "We're not alone."

**XXX**

Hunter felt himself hit the ground, but strangely did not feel any pain. Two other loud _thuds_! told him Randy and Batista landed next to him. He growled trying to get up to his feet.

"Where the heck are we?" Randy asked.

Hunter took a good look around. They were in a forest of some kind. He looked up sharply as scream tore through the air.

Batista eyes widened "That sounded like-"

"Seth!" Hunter's eyes widened in shock.

Two other distinct yet very familiar shouts rang out.

"Roman!" Hunter shouted. "Dean!" He looked around. The shouts seemed to be coming from all directions.

Evolution may be in the same forest as the S.H.I.E.L.D, but Hunter was still miles away from where his boys where being attacked.

_**XXX**_

"Fight back!" Roman shouted. "Just like how Dad taught us!" He looked at Dean and then Seth. "And Randy and Batista!"

The monsters came out of nowhere and started attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D.

Roman watched in horror as Dean was violently pushed onto a tree branch. But a second later, using the branch as leverage, Dean bounced back and knocked the monster out! Seth cheered.

"I call that the 'Nigel,'" Dean told the defeated monster with attitude.

"Why the 'Nigel'?" Roman asked curiously, kneeing another monster in the ribs.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know." He reached out and punched a monster that was planning to attack Roman from behind.

Seth sat huddled by a tree bark. He wasn't strong and brave like Roman. Nor was he daring and adventurous like Dean. What could he do to help? Besides they were doing just fine...

More monsters entered the clearing. Roman and Dean were exhausted. Seth watched in horror as his big brothers were starting to get beaten.

Roman tried to shield Dean from the blows. But it didn't work. There were just too many of them.

"HEY BULLIES!"

Roman looked up to find his youngest brother standing on a branch all the way up the tallest tree. "Seth, no..." he gasped from the monster's vice grip. "You'll get hurt..."

"I may not be strong and brave like Roman or Dean," he said dangerously leaning off the branch. "And I may be wearing a diaper..."

The monsters looked at each other.

Seth's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Okay, you didn't need to know that..."

"Seth! Get down from there!" Dean shouted, trying to get the monster to let go of him.

"But let me tell you something..." Seth continued.

The monsters dropped Dean and Roman. They looked up at the small toddler and smirked.

"NOBODY. MESSES. WITH. MY. BROTHERS!" And with that the architect of the S.H.I.E.L.D jumped off the branch, flipped over and landed on the monsters with every ounce of strength (and weight) of his older self.

In our world, Stephanie woke up with a start.

XXX

"Come on!" Hunter urged. "We're almost there."

Randy and Batista looked at each other. If 'there' meant lost, then yeah, they were _there_. But Hunter had great instincts when it came to his kids. They just hoped he wasn't wrong this time!

**XXX**

Roman speared the monster that managed to sidestep Seth's moonsault. He picked up his brothers checking for serious injuries and bruises. They were busy congratulating each other when he heard footsteps. Roman stood in front of Dean and Seth, shielding them.

"Roman..."

Roman froze. No. He's dead, he's gone...

"It's been a long time, hey...son?" the voice laughed manically.

Roman turned around to see the face that showed up in every one of his nightmares. The man he's hated for years. The man who beat him black and blue every day...the man behind his step-mother lying cold in the cemetery...

Roman wasted no time in spearing him, but the man stepped aside easily and kneed him in the gut. "I told you, you're worthless." He flung an angered and oncoming Dean and Seth back onto a tree's bark.

He turned back to Roman. "Aw are you hurt son?" He picked Roman up. "Here let me give you a hug!"

Roman screamed out in agony. It was a bone-crushing bear hug.

"No one saved you before. And no one's going to save you now!"

Dean and Seth, writhing from the pain, had their eyes tightly shut. But they could still hear their brother's agonizing screams.

The monster of his long dead step-father grinned evilly. "Give up yet, boy?"

"No!" Roman shouted. "My dad doesn't give up and neither do I!"

The monster laughed. "Your dad?" he spat. "You're an orphan, Roman." He whispered, his voice full of hatred. "You don't have-"

_Wham!_

The monster was sent reeling sideways as he felt a fist connect with his jaw. Holding his jaw in pain, he struggled to lift himself from the ground.

_**"I'll teach you to mess with my son."**_

"Dadda!"

"Papa!"

Roman struggled to open his eyes. The arms he was in was quite different now. It had a firm but very gently hold of him. And felt very familiar...

"Roman, I'm here." Hunter said softly. "Everything is going to be alright."

Roman looked up. Hunter's eyes were full of concern but also dancing with pride. "Dad...you came..."

"You fought well." Hunter said softly. "Rest now, my son."

Hunter looked up, his eyes dark with anger. _I'm going to teach that **scum** a lesson._

But he was already gone.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! :D You guys are awesome! :)**


	7. TLC & Story Time for Little Seth Rollins

**Some TLC and Seth's Story Time!**

* * *

With the threat gone, Hunter immediately focused his attention on the well-being of the boys. Batista and Randy came up from behind Hunter.

"Seth, are you okay?"

"Dean!"

Dean and Seth scrambled to get on their feet. With tears, they ran up to the adults, much relieved that the nightmare was over. To Hunter's great surprise though, the boys ran passed Randy and Batista. He barely had time to place Roman down gently before he was bombarded with hugs from the two younger toddlers. It took him just a second before putting his arms around them, holding them close. What Stephanie said was true (and she should know; she's their mother). Batista and Randy shared a knowing smile. Finally Hunter gets a clue!

"Dad!" Dean threw his arms around Hunter's neck.

"You came! I knew you would!" Seth said, as he clutched onto Hunter's shirt.

Batista looked around. The forest looked less...creepy and dark. And the trees were starting to gain color. Something weird was going on here...

Randy frowned as Dean slowly let go of Hunter and backed up. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

Hunter looked up from checking Seth for injuries. Dean's round face was filled with guilt. He turned around, not wanting his Dad to see him crying.

Hunter gave Seth to Batista. "Dean?" he said gently.

Dean took a deep breath. "I-I thought you weren't coming! That-that-" he gave a huge sob. "That you didn't care about us!"

Hunter shook his head. "Dean, I-"

"Of course we care about you sweetheart! We love you, Roman and Seth so much!"

"Mama!" Seth struggled for Batista to let go as he, Roman and Dean ran towards Stephanie.

Hunter was pleased that even though the boys were rough and a little aggressive with him, they were gentle with their mother. They rushed to her but didn't immediately overrun her with their hugs at the same time. But they were impatient, well Dean was anyway.

"Alright, enough Seth!" Dean complained, stamping his foot. "It's my turn!"

Stephanie smiled and let go of Seth, checking him one last time.

"Aww, little Deanie wanna huggie!" Randy teased.

Stephanie shot the Viper a look as she took Dean into her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Dean's face went red from Randy's comment.

When it was Roman's turn, he was a little embarrassed to be hugged by his mother in front of the big men. After all he's a big boy. But he soon forgot about all that as he entered his mother's warm, healing embrace.

Batista noticed it again. He looked at Hunter and knew that he did too. The forest was getting brighter and more colorful. They could even hear a stream trickling close by.

Stephanie slowly let go and after checking him, held Roman at arm's length. She marvelled at the way Roman was so much like Hunter. Even before yesterday, Roman had the habit of wetting his hair before a match just like Hunter did when he had long hair. Sure Roman didn't look anything like her husband, but Stephanie could just see Hunter in Roman. All the good qualities at least.

What's more, all the toddlers were changing. Roman had his biceps like his older self. His face was lean, and less child-like. Stephanie was greatly relieved that he (and Seth) didn't have his old beard back though –that would be weird. Both Dean and Seth had their biceps too, except Seth's face was still a little chubby.

Even though Seth seemed like Stephanie's favourite sometimes, she loved them all the same. Seth was the youngest, so of course he needed more attention and didn't mind getting it. Dean on the other hand didn't like Stephanie fussing over him, but she knew that he liked her hugs and kisses. And then there was Roman, who even though he was a toddler, she still felt he treated her like a lady; he was so protective over her.

But they were growing up much too fast for her liking.

"Stephanie," Hunter broke into her thoughts. "How did you get here, sweetheart?" he asked, taking her into his arms.

"It's Papa's turn, now!" Seth said as Stephanie blushed, while everyone laughed.

"Come here you little scamp!" Batista chased an excited Seth around the clearing.

"Dudes, you guys were awesome," Randy complimented, taking Dean and Roman. "You gotta tell me everything!"

Dean and Roman enthusiastically began to describe their "first" wrestling match, which was actually a battle.

Hunter turned back to Stephanie. "Are you ok, love?" he asked his eyes full of concern. "How did you get here?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" Stephanie asked, just as concerned.

"I'm alright. I didn't fight much." Hunter did not think it was a good idea to tell Stephanie who actually did all the fighting, even if they won.

"I don't know how I got here." Stephanie shrugged. "I was asleep when I heard Seth calling me, and I knew they were in trouble. And then I found myself here by you and the boys."

"So you didn't see...anything?" Hunter's eyes searched hers.

Stephanie shook her head. "Why?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't encounter any monsters at least. He held her close and gently pressed his forehead against hers. "It's nothing. We're all safe, and that's what matters."

Stephanie leaned into her husband, grateful for his warm, comforting embrace.

"Unca Randy," Dean said after he, Seth and Roman enacted all their moves on Evolution.

"Yeah buddy,"

"Do you remember telling me about the Shield when we came from the bathroom?" Dean asked. "How you said they were the coolest group in the WWE?"

The Viper's face flooded with color as he avoided looking at Hunter and Batista. They however, started laughing.

"And I thought Hunter was bad," Batista said shaking his head. "Dean really has you wrapped around his little finger, hey Randy!"

"What's the Shield?" Seth asked curiously.

"Randy's right," Hunter said. "Best darn wrestlers ever, even when they're kids,"

"Hunter!" Stephanie scolded. "Language! Not in front of the boys!"

"They are?" Roman's eyes went wide at his father's praise of these wrestlers. They must be really good. Not as good as Dad, obviously, but close. "Please tell us!"

"Yeah, please Dad, please!" Dean pleaded.

Seth came over to Hunter wanting to be carried. "Story time!"

Hunter smiled at Stephanie. "I guess it is." He sat down with Seth on his lap; Roman and Dean following suit.

Batista and Randy stood with their arms folded grinning. This was going to be good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Response to guest reviewer Sherri: Thanks :) ****I swear I thought about it but I forgot to put it in my TT planning (which I did now lol), and I haven't been feeling well lately (stupid flu) so I planned to post only when I was off medication but I've been getting PMs (personal messaging for fanfic accounts) asking for updates so I did (without much thought apparently :P). Ya, enough of my lame excuses lol. So I hope this chapter clears things up a little (and I will be touching more on it in a later chapter). Actually in the last chapter (chapter 6) Seth wasn't supposed to be wearing a diaper anymore – but it was just too funny to pass up for that scene :P! But at the same time just because he said it doesn't mean he was ;) lol. Thanks for reviewing and your concrete criticism! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! :) You guys are awesome!:D**


	8. The Autho - Atlantis & the SHIELD

"_**The Authority and the S.H.I.E.-" oops, I mean "Atlantis and the S.H.I.E.L.D."**_

**By Triple H a.k.a Daddy Hunter**

* * *

**A/N – This chapter may be a little confusing as it deals with the mystical side of things.**

**and we have special guest commentators at the end of the chapter - honestly, I don't know what they're doing here *sigh***

* * *

Hunter cleared his throat. "Once upon a time," He peeked at Randy and Batista, who were overcome with silent fits of laughter. Well Seth did say "story time." Shooting them a dark look briefly, he continued. "In the legendary city of Atlantis,"

Randy was still for moment as he mouthed the word "Atlantis" silently before turning around with his hand over his mouth, obviously trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Choosing to ignore him, Hunter went on. "There lived a great king,"

This time Batista openly laughed. The "great king" was definitely one half of the head of the Authority - The Game himself. Batista realized where Hunter was going with this - he was doing this fairytail style.

"And his _very_ beautiful queen," Hunter smirked at Stephanie.

Stephanie shook her head and turned away but not before Hunter saw her blush a pretty shade of pink.

"They had six children: three daughters and three sons." Hunter said, briefly missing his girls but carried on. "The princes were in charge of the security on the island and dealt with injustices accordingly."

"These three princes are the S.H.I.E.L.D." Randy smiled at Dean.

The toddlers "_Oooh._"

"But one day, the king, in his great pride, punished the princes unfairly." He swallowed. "And the S.H.I.E.L.D. left the Autho- Atlantis."

A few birds chirped. All eyes were on Hunter as he took a deep breath before carrying on.

"The king is very sad. He was a horrible father, and now he realizes what he did was wrong. He thought the princes hated him because they started a big war." He remembered Extreme Rules. "But he knows his sons love him now." Hunter said softly. "All the king wants is for his sons to know how much he loves them too."

Stephanie smiled, touched by the story. She noticed Roman in deep thought and watched as light came into his eyes.

"If the great king is anything like you Dad," Roman said. "Then I'm sure the princes love him too."

"What are their names?" Seth asked, trying to balance standing on Hunter's leg. "The three princes, what are their names?"

"The eldest prince is Reigns," Randy said. "The second and awesome one is Ambrose,"

Batista laughed. "You can't have favourites, Randy!"

"They're not my sons," Randy reasoned. "So yes I can."

"You think the 'Ambrose' prince is awesome, Unca Randy?" Dean asked. "Then I think he's awesome too!"

Randy grinned and winked at him while Stephanie and Hunter laughed.

Seth slipped off his father's leg but stepped back on still holding on to Hunter. "And what's the youngest prince's name?"

"His name," Stephanie smiled picking up Seth and cuddling him. "My sweet little angel."

"Angel?" Dean laughed.

"Rollins," Batista chuckled. "His name is Rollins,"

"Yes, and the eldest prince, Reigns," Hunter smiled at Roman. "Is brave and strong. He won't just be great, but a magnificent champ- I mean king, one day."

"I'm changing my name," Dean declared. "I am Prince Dean Ambrose Helmsley the awesome one!"

Randy laughed and gave him a fist pound.

"Oooh, nice!" Seth said clapping. "Can I change my name too, Mama?"

Stephanie smiled. "To what, sweetheart?"

"Prince Seth Rollins Helmsley -"

"Angel!" Dean finished laughing.

"Dean," Hunter scolded.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Roman, do you want to change your name to?" Batista smiled.

"Do the great king and queen love Reigns even though he's...adopted?" Roman asked unexpectedly.

That's when it finally dawned on both Hunter and Stephanie: by now Seth and Dean thought they were their real parents – and it was a nice feeling. But the feeling was also mixed with concern – Roman knew he was 'adopted,' and he was unsure of his parents loving him or not. Maybe his head knew it – but his heart needed to understand. After all the past psychological and physical abuse Roman endured, Hunter was thankful he didn't run away already.

Hunter stood up while Stephanie put Seth down and they both approached Roman.

Roman looked up at the two adults: did he say something wrong?

Stephanie smiled gently and picked him up – with great difficulty (this toddler had muscles after all) so Hunter chuckled and took him instead. Stephanie affectionately brushed Roman's hair back with her hand and kissed him on his forehead.

"What do you think?" Hunter said softly.

Roman hid his face suddenly shy. "Yeah," he said slowly.

"Hey you," Stephanie teased and tickled him.

Roman laughed. "Dad, is the S.H.I.E.L.D...us?"

Seth and Dean looked from Roman to their father confused.

Hunter pursed his lips before slowly replying. "Yes."

Roman looked up at Hunter. He understood. Not everything made sense, but he knew.

Suddenly a stream of sunlight burst through the trees.

Hunter looked at Roman. The toddler, though had a lean face with biceps and a strong built, was still childlike. But when Hunter looked into the toddlers eyes, he was looking at a _man. Roman Reigns stood tall and was actually smiling at him. Not grinning or smirking, but __**smiling.**_

_A smile that was saying a thousand things:_

"_Dad! Guess what! Coach put me on the baseball team!"_

"_I won, Dad! I won!"_

"_Sorry for beating up Jim Wilkins. But he's the school bully, Mum! He was picking on Seth... thanks, Dad. I sure did teach him a lesson!"_

"_I'm sorry, Dad, I know I made a huge mistake. But I will fix it, I promise..."_

"_Hey Dad, there's this girl...I'm not sure how to..."_

"_I'm the World Heavyweight Champion..."_

"_Dad, I know I've been fooling around much. But I've decided to stay in WWE." He looked at Hunter's clothes and laughed. "I'll stick with wrestling though; suits aren't really my thing..."_

"_It's my big day, Dad...did you feel this nervous..."_

"_Dad! I got some great news! You're going to be a grandpa..."_

"Hunter," Stephanie said, breaking into his thoughts.

Hunter blinked. The sky was orange as the sun was setting. Looking down he saw Roman fast asleep on his chest.

Seth and Dean were also asleep and being carried by Batista and Randy.

"We have to find a way to go home now," Stephanie said. "And just to let you know, I'm okay with it." She smiled. "If Roman and Dean and my little Sethi transform back, they'll still be there; we'll still see them."

Hunter nodded, still a little dazed from his vision. He was glad Stephanie understood; it wouldn't be so hard on her now when they transform back, which they have to. Hunter looked down again as he felt Roman started squirming in his arms.

"Looks like he's having a nightmare," Stephanie said her eyebrows narrowed in concern as she put a comforting hand on Roman's back.

Hunter looked around. The forest started getting dark again and there was movement coming from the darkness.

Hunter put the pieces together. This was some kind of memory or maybe Roman's mind. When the boys were alone it was dark and full of monsters, but when Hunter saved him and when Stephanie hugged him, the forest was bright and cheerful. But it never lasted: Roman was still afraid of the main monster: his step-father. Or the memory of him. No wonder the poor child could not sleep – he was plagued with nightmares. Roman fought hard against his fears – with the help of his parent's love – but this was too much to handle himself.

Laughter rang out and seemed to be coming from all directions just has the main monster Roman's so called step-father appeared from the trees.

"**You**," Hunter spat, his eyes burning with anger.

The Regal Assassin set his jaw. No more. Roman wasn't going to have any more nightmares. And Hunter was going to see to that. He was glad that he could at least chase his child's fears away the one way he knows how –brutal force.

"What you say you give me the boy and I'll let you go," the monster smirked.

"Hey! They are my _boys_! And I'm gonna beat the holy crap out of you!"

"I don't think so," the monster said in a low growl and disappeared through the trees again.

"Randy, Batista, find a way to get out of here." Hunter instructed, handing Batista the still sleeping little powerhouse. "You too, Stephanie."

"Wait, what are going to do?" Batista asked confused.

"I'm going for that scumbag who dared to hurt my son." Hunter said, dangerously.

"Let's leave it man," Randy said. "Tomorrow –I mean today's Payback. You have to compensate for the main event since the S.H.I.E.L.D. can't -"

Hunter's eyes flashed as he faced the Viper. "I don't care that today's Payback! I don't care that the WWE shares value drops because there's no main event! I don't care!" Hunter said breathing hard. "**Nobody** hurts my boys and gets away with it!"

Hunter put his hand on each child's head before taking Stephanie into his arms once again. "I love you, and I want you to be safe. Go with Randy and Batista."

Stephanie could barely hold back her tears. "No! You can't-"

"It's not a _request_ Stephanie," he said raising his voice a little. "Please, love I have to do this. For Roman's sake," he kissed her goodbye and immediately set off through the trees in the direction of the monster.

"Please be careful," Stephanie said as a tear ran down her cheek.

**XXX**

Hunter found Roman's monster of a so called step-father in no time and the two battled. Stephanie had secretly followed her husband and was now looking for a way to help him.

Roman had managed to give Evolution the slip too and followed his parents. He couldn't let them get hurt (especially his mother) after all they have done for him. Mother wasn't supposed to be here anyway – but she'll send Roman back if she knew he was here too. Roman silently cheered when Hunter had the upper hand, but stood up from his hiding place when the monster had control so he was ready for action if needed. But he was certain his Dad could handle it.

A swirling vortex appeared.

"What the heck is that?" Hunter growled, breathing heavily.

"That?" The monster laughed. "That is your demise. As soon as you fall through it –you die!"

The monster was about to throw Hunter in when Stephanie ran forward. "No!"

"Stephanie!" Hunter turned around shocked.

The monster sent her flying backwards like he did with Dean and Seth before. In a fit of rage Hunter Superman Punched him, knocking him out. Then he ran to his wife and gently lifted her up to a sitting position, checking if she was okay.

Roman got up to go see to his mother but stopped. The monster was moving. Roman looked back at Hunter. His Dad was thoroughly exhausted. He knew the monster's strength –it was Roman's fault in the first place. Roman had also figured out what this forest was, and why his dead step-father was alive here. The monster was positioned perfectly –right in front of the vortex. Roman swallowed hard. He knew what to do. Only he could stop the monster – he just needed his Dad's courage to do it. _And that creep had the nerve to hurt my mum_. He looked at his parents. _It will be a great honor_. He started running.

Hunter looked up as he felt a rushing wind - and just in time to see a black blur as Roman Reigns Helmsley, his son, speared the monster into the black hole.

"Roman!" Hunter shouted as the vortex exploded.

The scene whirled and the Helmsleys found themselves once again the middle of the ring at the arena.

**XXX**

"Hunter...what's wrong?" Batista asked gently, as he noticed his friend's still, glassy eyes.

Batista and Randy had also appeared in the ring, with Seth and Dean, just moments before.

Stephanie's head was buried in her husband's chest, crying softly.

Randy looked around them. "Where's Roman?"

Hunter knew what happened. He wanted to free Roman's heart and mind of that fear and sadness permanently. But instead Roman sacrificed himself for him and Stephanie. The forest was no longer, because the mind which created it was no longer.

"He's gone," Hunter barely whispered. "My son is dead."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Want a tissue?**

**Sorry I don't have any.**

**I don't do funerals either.**

**Guess Roman's gone to hang out with God and all the cool people in heaven :)**

* * *

**Roman Reigns: First you turn me into a toddler. How humiliating. And now you went and killed me?**

**Dean Ambrose: and what's with all the hugging? I'm gona barf. You know what? **_**I'm**_** going to kill _you_!**

**Seth Rollins: I think the story is cute – wait, what the he** - why am I wearing a diaper?**

**Princess Aquilia: What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be touring Europe or something?**

**Dean: Why did you turn us into toddlers? What kind of a crazy person does that?**

**Aquilia: Coming from a lunatic fringe I'll take that as a compliment. I could have made you something bad – like a monkey or baboon, you choose.**

**Roman: Calm down Dean. She's kidding, right Aquilia?**

**Aquilia (laughing): No. Dean, I like the toddler you. But you-you freaks me out –so go hang out in DeansDirtyDeeds profile page or something. I'm sure she'll love to have you...**

**Roman: I'm out of here too. Since you already killed me and all.**

**Seth: Me too. Sorry Aquilia, but the diaper thing, seriously? By the way I don't think you killed Roman. You don't do death – especially a child's! **

**Aquilia: Sharrup, Seth! You ruining the story!**

**Seth *laughs***

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed! You guys are awesome! :D**


	9. No Matter how tall You Get

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

* * *

_**A father and mother are not always the ones responsible for your birth, but the ones you can always look up to – no matter how tall you get (fanfiction author: Elenhin, 2013).**_

* * *

Hunter gently placed Dean on Stephanie's office couch while his wife laid down Seth next to his brother. Randy and Batista had left earlier to give the Helmsleys some family time.

"My little angel," Stephanie brushed Seth's hair back gently. "And my strong-willed little fury," she did the same with Dean's before kissing both toddlers on their foreheads.

Hunter smiled; he secretly had his own nicknames for the boys:

_Seth: Little Champ_

_Dean: Tantrum King_

_Roman: Warrior Knight_

"And my little gentleman-" Stephanie immediately fell into her husband's arms. "We –we didn't even get a chance," she choked. "To - to at least throw him a birthday party!"

Hunter held her and kissed the top of her head. "I know," he replied softly. A gentle breeze blew into the room. Hunter straightened. They were not alone...

Turning he saw the same hooded figure that was in the ring earlier.

His face hardened. "You!" He spat. "When I get my hands on you-"

_I have the power to turn adults into toddlers. Do you really want to go there with me? Besides, I'm not the reason Roman isn't with you right now._

Hunter swallowed. He couldn't blame anyone else for his mistakes.

Stephanie didn't even bother to look up. She was too distraught to care about this stranger.

_As you and your wife took care of them they began to grow not only physically, but emotionally as well. It was only one day to you, Hunter and Stephanie, but to the boys it was like years of affection by loving and caring parents. But it's time to turn them back now._

"So they won't...they won't remember then?" He was struggling to keep his voice even.

The Creature shook its head. _Here your wife might like these_. The Creature handed Hunter an A4 size white envelope. _And maybe you may find it special too_.  
Looking up, Hunter could have sworn the Creature winked at him.

_I must congratulate you. Roman had the experience of a life time. His sacrifice showed not only that he understood you loved him but also how much he loved and respected you. _

"Where's Roman's body?" Hunter almost choked "We –we have to bury him,"

_No parent should have to bury their own child._

The Shield's locker room filled with light. Hunter looked out the window to find the sun rising. When he looked back into the room, the Creature was gone.

Stephanie leaned against her husband's shoulder still crying. Hunter finds his own eyes filling with water.

He put an arm around his wife. "True family are hard to leave, but impossible to forget." He said softly. "And even though they won't remember us..."

Stephanie bent and gave Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose a kiss each on their foreheads. "We're fortunate to have known them at all."

The Helmsleys looked down at the fully grown Dean and Seth, feeling proud and empty and the same time. Not only was the Shield incomplete - but their son was gone.

But Hunter felt it:

_Your boys will always look up to you Hunter..._

He heard a chuckle.

_Even if two of them are taller!_

_**XXX**_

Though years past after his step-father died, the emotional damage was done. He still carried that pain from when he was little. He never experienced a mother's love and a father's protection throughout his childhood. That's why the forest was dark and full of monsters – and him fighting all the time; he was always scared of his "step-father" and that made that chief monster strong. But when Hunter wasn't scared and took on the monster full force (and that he now knows a mother's and father's love and protection) he overcame his fears and the _deep-seated _hurt he carried healed - resulting in memories of happiness and fortunate in the last _26 years_...

_**XXX**_

"Are you still going to wrestle today?" Stephanie asked softly.

Hunter shook his head. "No, it'll be a handicap match then. I'm sure Dean and Seth will be happy wrestling with just Randy and Batista, even if they don't remember."

Stephanie nodded and turned away from him, but he continued to stare at her. He had failed – failed as a father and a husband. Didn't he promise her the Shield will always be their boys? Even if they did transformed back and didn't remember being toddlers, they will still be there, or at least that's what he thought. "I'm so sorry, Steph,"

Stephanie turned to face him. "Don't, it's not your fault. If I didn't follow you-"

"No," he shook his head firmly. "Don't start blaming yourself,"

They heard groaning and shifting. Seth and Dean were waking up. Stephanie immediately started walking towards them but Hunter held her back. "They won't remember us, we should go," This was also not the time for Stephanie to be rejected – it would break her heart to be snubbed by Dean and pushed away by Seth. And Hunter won't admit it, but he couldn't bear it to see his sons look at him with such hatred, because of the feud or - the loss of their brother.

_** XXX **_

Seth Rollins yawned as Dean Ambrose scratched his head. "Dude, we slept in our locker room!" Seth laughed. "I think I had a weird dream about diapers and -"

"Let's just go," Dean said in reply, he had a weird dream too – something about chocolate and Randy Orton. But he's not the sharing and caring type – okay with his Shield brothers only, but now was not the time. "Hey, where's Roman?"

"Get up, sleepy heads!" came a cheerful, teasing voice.

"Hey Roman," Seth yawned again. "Early bird as usual."

The Powerhouse of the S.H.I.E.L.D. grinned from the doorway. "We have some training to do. Tonight we are going to take down Evolution!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Roman Reigns: Great, you turned us back! Alright!**

**Seth Rollins: Told you Aquilia doesn't do death.**

**Princess Aquilia: Oh so you guys decided to come back, hey? Well Seth, I'm still mad at you –**

**Seth: Me?! Why?**

**Aquilia: But its okay, despite you obvious comment – some people still thought Roman was dead.**

**Roman: Where's Dean?**

**Seth: He went to hang out in Aquilia's other story **_**Rumor Has It**_**. He felt better there because he won the US champ-**

**Aquilia: Seth!**

**Seth: Oops...**

**Aquilia (_pouts_): OUT! Leave, Seth! Now!**

**Dean Ambrose: What's with all the noise?**

**Aquilia (going red): I wasn't **_**that**_** loud... **

**Dean: Now your story _Rumor_. It's not that good – but it's better than this adorable sh-**

**Roman: Dean! **

**Aquilia (_sweetly)_: Can't you admit you **_**like**_** my stories, **_**Deanie...**_

**Dean: That's it! I'm out of here! Too much sugar and "adorables" Bye!**

**Seth (_laughing_): That's right. "you can't win without us cheering 'go Deanie, go!'"**

**Roman: Stop **_**Rumor**_** quoting yourself, it's weird. I'm going too. Bye!**

**Seth: So what's going to happen next chapter Aquilia? Do we win at Payback?**

**Aquilia (_smiling mysteriously)_: Maybe...**

**Seth: I just said on our Raw promo that we were going to wipe out Evolution clean, and none of the Shield will be eliminated. I know we're going to win! And then we're having a celebration party on Raw June, 2! Right, Aquilia?**

**Aquilia: ...**

**Seth: Aquilia?**

**Aquilia: ...goodbye, Seth.**

* * *

**To HermioneMaggieJareau and Tariff –Thanks for reviewing every single chapter lol you guys too kind. ****The part about a toddler being abused was hard to write- I was in tears. I hope Hunter beating up that scumbag (though the monster was little Roman's imagination but it did give the toddler courage) makes up for it though :)**

**To everyone with the "adorable" reviews: you guys are making my head so big no door at Madison Square Garden will let me through! ;) (Which would suck if the S.H.I.E.L.D (and even that nut, Seth) were there! lol you guys would just leave me outside and run to Roman, Dean and Seth, right? lol Or should I say your Joe, Jon and Colby! :P)**

**But thank you, though - the reviews are soooo sweet! Hugs and Red Velvet cupcakes all around! :D**


	10. Chocolate and Carnations

**Chapter 10: **_**Chocolate and Carnations**_

* * *

_June 01, 1987_

"Shawn, I don't think so man," Hunter shook his head. "I don't think I'd be a good at fighting."

Hunter had come to Pensacola, Florida to see his mentor (and who would later be one of his best friends and _DX_ partner) Shawn Michaels at one of the wrestling house shows.

Shawn laughed. "It's wrestling, not fighting." Shawn also wanted to introduce Hunter to Stephanie McMahon – sure she is his boss's daughter (and a little bit of a spoilt brat), but somehow Shawn felt she was the girl for his friend who was almost like a brother to him.

Hunter just shook his head. "Well I'll see you later." Shawn had some training to do and Hunter didn't want to accompany him because Shawn will be more focused on Hunter's training than on his match later on that night.

Hunter got in his car and drove for awhile thinking about what he could do to pass the time until the show. A car was in front him going a little too slow for his liking. He spotted a _BABY ON BOARD_ sign and decided to overtake it as soon as it was safe to do so. They came to a red traffic light and Hunter rolled down his window to let in a delightful cool breeze. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long as the light changed to green. The car in front took off and Hunter slowly behind it. That was when he heard it: a truck speeding down the hillside on his left, the horn blaring. Failed brakes. Hunter barely managed to slam on his brakes and watched in horror as it knocked into the car in front of him and causing it to somersault. Hunter knows that whoever is there must be dead, or close to it. Pushing the thought aside he quickly got out and ran to the family's car. He cursed softly as he noticed the petrol tank: it was leaking. A man was struggling in the driver's seat.

"Don't move!" Hunter yells. "I'll get you out!" Through the semi darkness, Hunter could clearly see there was no way this man was going to survive beyond this day- not with the gash to his head and what Hunter could assume was a lot of broken bones from the crash.

"My-my family!" he choked. "Please- get them out!"

Hunter heard crying and found a toddler still alive in the car. He broke the window and tried to get the toddler out as the car before it exploded. He checks the mother and the other little boy but they are already gone. Hunter tries to save the man.

"No, no!" The man cried. "Take my boy, please! Take him and run!"

Hunter reluctantly obeyed and took the child, running away from the car. The child screamed and struggled for Hunter to let go and ran back to the car. "My mummy and daddy are in there! And Riley! RILEY!"

"No!" Hunter ran and grabbed the child. He manages to cover the toddler just as the car explodes with the force of the explosion pushing them to the ground. Hunter sustained a burn on his forearm but the child remained unharmed.

Hunter still remembers to this day holding a scared, shaken and sobbing little boy in his arms. A little miracle who survived a car crash that killed his entire family but left the toddler - without a scratch.

Across the street, the hooded figure smiled somewhat sadly at the pair. _If only Hunter Helmsley wasn't so young..._

**XXX**

_Present Day – June, 01 2014_

The sun had risen shortly before and Roman could have sworn someone had just closed the door when he awoke. The powerhouse felt strangely light. He still had memories of his step-father and what he did to him as a child – but somehow it didn't seem to affect him anymore. Instead he felt truly happy in the first time since forever. He decided to leave Seth and Dean to sleep while he took a shower. Looking at those two, Roman felt something he had never felt in over twenty years...the brotherly bond he once shared with his baby brother Riley.

**XXX**

_Later that Morning - Shopping Mall_

"Look who it is," Dean smirked. "All by himself,"

"Randy Orton," Seth laughed. "Let's get him!"

"Whoa!" Roman pulled Seth back. "_Two on one_, really fair." He gave Seth a meaningful look of: _the Shield doesn't need to fight dirty to prove their dominance. _

The Shield were at the mall, figuring they'll enjoy themselves and relax before their big match tonight.

Randy was at the candy shop _Sweets from Heaven_. When Dean entered the small shop; it was empty save for the cashier. Well they might leave the place in chaos - in which case Dean will be sure to send the bill to the personal bank account of Hunter. The Lunatic Fringe chuckled. Problem solved!

Dean approached the Viper stealthily; as soon as Randy saw him he would launch an attack. But this time was different. This time the Lunatic Fringe didn't feel anger or dislike for the Viper – he just wanted...his attention and to have some fun...with chocolate! Good thing there was a sweet shop...Dean violently shook his head. Maybe he should be taking those medications like his WWE-appointed psychiatrist suggested.

Roman and Seth hung back but close enough to the shop just in case the rest of Evolution was near.

The powerhouse shook his head. "Really? Out here?"

Seth shrugged. "Let him get it out of his system. That way he won't be so crabby when we go to the movies."

"It's against company policy," Roman sighed. "Brawling in public,"

Back in the shop Randy took a handful of chocolate bars and placed them at the till counter. Still standing by the doorway, just beside the popcorn machine, Dean could hardly push away the fact that it was his favourite kind: peppermint chocolate with nuts. He was just about to move forward when two excited little boys entered the sweet shop with a man Dean assumed was their father.

"I want this one daddy, please!"

Randy watched with amusement as the little boy ran to other side of the shop and took a lollipop. His brother also made a quick selection and met their chuckling dad at the counter.

"Daddy, I like this chocolate!" The little boy with the lollipop said.

"Now, Ryan, I said only one sweet-"

"It'll be on me," Randy said, not taking his eyes of Ryan.

The boys' father smiled. "Thank you, but his mother won't be too happy about that."

Randy looked at him. "He doesn't have to have it now,"

Still smiling, Ryan's father nodded. "Very well."

Randy bent his knees so he was at eye level with the child. Ryan had strawberry blonde hair cut almost like Dean's. "Here you go," Randy smiled. "And remember to share with your little brother," He added just before ruffling the child's hair affectionately.

Little Ryan's eyes lit up, and the Viper swallowed hard. What were the chances that this little one also had blue eyes like his favourite Shield toddler?

"Thank you!" Ryan said excitedly, taking the chocolate before turning to his brother. "Look, Nick. The nice mister bought us chocolate!"

The two Shield members outside burst out laughing. Too sweet moments and all that. Roman nods his approval while Seth just smiles: he could hardly believe the Viper had a heart.

Dean however is silent. _How come Randy doesn't have chocolate for me... _he stiffened. _What the heck am I thinking?!_

Randy turned back to the counter so he could pay for chocolate bars as well as Ryan and Nick's candies.

"Oh, thank you." The boys' father said, before leaving the shop.

Randy smiled at him before retuning his attention back to the cashier.

"Thank you mister!" the boys' chorused as they followed their father out.

Randy's breath caught in his throat at the memory of three little boys saying _'thank you unca Randy_!' before munching on a piece of chocolate.

"You have such a way with children, even ones you don't know," the cashier complimented. "You have kids?"

"Yeah," Randy smiled. "One boy. Well actually, he's a friend's son, but he wouldn't remember me anyway." The Viper's smile dampened. He missed the little one who once took his chocolate and ran away with it.

Lost in the memories of the day before Randy walked out of the shop, unaware that the grown up Shield member of the little boy he was so fond of was standing just outside behind the popcorn machine, watching him leave.

Roman and Seth shrugged: surely Dean couldn't start a brawl with the Viper after that!

**XXX**

The Shield walked around the mall debating what to do next. They decided on the _Crazy Store _which sold just about everything from books to glow-in–the-dark goo. They were wondering the aisles when Seth stopped at a flower stand.

Dean laughed. "Our little Sethi found a girl is it?"

Roman shot Dean a look before smiling at the architect. "Good for you, Seth."

Seth shook his head. "No, it's not that." he selected a pink carnation. It was a single flower wrapped in semi transparent cellophane with a pink bow tied around it about three-quarter way to the bottom.

"Yes it is." Dean smirked. "Unless you don't want to tell us, because she may be ugly or something..."

Roman should have seen it coming. But Seth dived on Dean before powerhouse could stop him.

"You should be ashamed talking about her like that!" Seth shouted tackling Dean who 'fought' back sportingly.

Roman sighed. _Kids_. But if Seth wasn't buying it for a potential sweetheart then... somehow Roman knew who Seth meant.

"Oh, come on Seth! Just kidding!" Dean laughed, just as they knocked over the flower stand.

"**ENOUGH**!" The usually calm Roman thundered. Sparring in public was bad enough without those two demolishing the place in the process.

Immediately Seth and Dean stopped struggling.

"Seth, go pay for your stuff." Roman said sternly. "Dean, help clean up this mess."

"What?!"

Roman narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Fine, go get the shop assistant or a cleaner. But we are not leaving here without compensating the shop!"

"Alright, we're going," Seth said as he and Dean left the flower stand.

Seth smiled at the cashier in greeting as he placed the flower on the counter. He took out his wallet for his card. When the architect turned back to get the carnation he was surprised to find two other pink carnations on the counter.

Seth purchased all three.

**XXX**

Roman shook his head at the flower stand. Dean and Seth's little brawl knocked everything over. At least no flowers were damaged.

**XXX**

_Just outside the Crazy Store_

Stephanie felt a tug on her heart. She sensed her son. But not Seth or Dean – she sensed Roman.

She kept focused on the shop. As she entered she saw some flowers lying a few feet away. She approached the flower stand.

**XXX**

"Thank you sir, but it's okay," the shop assistant said to Roman who was helping to clean up.

"Here," Roman said handing the assistant cash. "For any damages." He smiled and left for the pay counter but by the time Roman arrived there, Seth and Dean had already left – arguing, probably. As he turned towards the exit he saw Triple H's wife, Stephanie enter the shop. The powerhouse noticed that she looked quite upset.

He began walking towards her.

**XXX**

"Have you seen my wife, Randy?" Hunter asked. He barely noticed the Sweets from Heaven paper bag in Randy's hand. "She just took off without saying anything."

Hunter had to attend a conference call meeting and decided to leave Stephanie in Vicki Guerrero's care until he got back. But it seems like she gave Vicki the slip as soon as she found out their sons were at mall and decided to come here.

"Maybe she thought you were boring," the Viper laughed. "And went to shop by herself."

Hunter glared at him and Randy paled.

"Sorry Hunter, I almost forgot," Randy said, clearly remorseful.

"I can't let her go off on her own, considering the state she's in," Hunter shook his head.

Randy really felt bad for Hunter. The Viper knew Hunter was in much pain after losing his son. But the Game tried to hold it together, to keep it all in, for his wife's sake.

**XXX**

Stephanie picked up the some of the flowers. Her sons were here. Tears filled her eyes. How she missed them!

Her head shot up as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Steph, love," Hunter said softly.

Stephanie turned her misty eyes towards him, and it broke Hunter's heart to see her in tears.

"Hunter, he-he was here," Stephanie choked.

"Who?"

"Roman," she said sure of herself. "I know my son was here."

"No, sweetheart." He shook his head. "He's gone. Let's go."

"No, no," Stephanie persisted. "He was here, I know it!"

His own eyes filled with tears as he gently turned her to face him, and shook his head firmly.

Her shoulder's shaking; Stephanie's head fell onto her husband's chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

Stephanie clutched onto her husband's shirt as the tears continued to flow.

"We also have to let his family know," Hunter felt sick at the thought of crushing a little girl – with the news her daddy was dead.

**XXX**

"And just where have you been?" Dean asked irritated.

Roman sighed. "Just taking care of your and Seth's mess, as usual." He decided not to go to Stephanie after all. If Hunter came by and saw him with his upset wife, Payback will come early. And Roman won't fight back – the powerhouse knew what he himself would think if he saw his arch nemesis, Hunter with a distraught Mrs. Reigns.

"Where's the flowers?" Roman asked Seth, wondering why it bothered him that much.

"You're not serious?" Dean rolled his eyes at why Roman would wonder about the stupid flowers...but where are they? He thought Seth would buy them so that way he wouldn't have to get them himself...Dean shook his head. It was those weird vibes again, like back at the candy shop.

"I asked the lady at the shop to keep them for me," Seth replied, ignoring Dean.

"The movie is just about to start, guys." Dean said, having enough weirdness for one day. "Let's go."

Roman followed Dean and Seth into the theater, still can't seem to figure why he cared so much that Stephanie was unhappy or why it was so important for the pink carnations to be delivered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

****_A very big thank you to OpalJewel my awesome personal editor ;) :) _****

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! :D :D :D**


	11. Stephanie's Little Angel & the ArchAngel

_** Stephanie's Little Angel and the Arch-Angel**_

* * *

"This is a kids movie, Roman," Dean complained. "Couldn't you have picked something better?"

Roman just smiled as he adjusted his 3-D glasses.

"Chill out, Dean." Seth cheerfully took a sip of his Coke. It's a classic!"

The Shield were watching Lion King in 3-D and booked the theatre to themselves. Five minutes into the movie, Seth started throwing popcorn in the air and caught it with his mouth. Soon he got bored with that too and started throwing some at Dean and Roman, who just decided to ignore the architect figuring any reaction would just encourage him.

In the movie, the hyenas caused a stampede and Mufusa was forced to save Simba. The cub sobbed as he cuddled under his father's lifeless paw.

Seth's jaw dropped as he noticed the Powerhouse wiping his eyes. "Roman, are you... crying that Mufasa died?"

Roman turned to give Seth a look. His eyes were watering because of the salt from all the popcorn Seth was throwing around. Roman was just about answer when -

"I know!" Dean sobbed. "It gets me every time!"

Seth and Roman looked at each other and barely had time to burst out laughing when everything went completely dark and silent as Simba and Mufasa disappeared from the screen.

"Whoa!" Seth exclaimed.

Dean sat up and took off his 3-D glasses. "Hey!" What's going on?"

"Relax, guys," Roman said calmly. "It may be just a technical problem. Should come back on soon."

"Since when does this happen at the cinema?" Seth complained. "I want my money back!"

"You didn't even pay! Roman did!"

"Hey – isn't that the...arena?" Roman said carefully.

Dean and Seth stopped arguing and looked at the screen. Sure enough, it was the arena, but the picture on the screen was like an old black and white movie with a little static now and then.

Two toddlers were scrambling to get up onto the canvas. One toddler had long black hair like Roman and the other had short hair cut just like Dean's. And the most shocking part was a man, looking very much like Triple H, coming up and carrying the Roman look-alike toddler onto the canvas.

Roman tried really hard to think back. "Does anyone remember what we did yesterday?"

Seth and Dean looked at him. That 'movie' was very strange. After a few minutes of complete shock at watching scenes of Stephanie, Triple H and the rest of Evolution taking care of/playing/defending what looked like could have been Roman, Dean and Seth's sons (never mind the hairs – the facial features were near enough) – the Lion King returned with Simba conversing with his father on the clouds.

Unfortunately, Seth and Dean couldn't remember either, and just shrugged it off as one of those really tiring training days.

Later, when Seth asked the guys at the projector, they said nothing was wrong, the movie carried on as usual- except for the occasional popcorn thrown about. At this point Seth started whistling and became very interested in tying his shoelaces.

While Dean reprimanded (and teased) Seth about the mess he made as they left the mall, Roman's thoughts were preoccupied.

_That ...movie had to be a fake. It's just not possible..._

**XXX**

"Hey, that looks cool." Seth commented as the Shield entered the arena. After the movie they decided to come back to the stadium for some light sparring before their match.

Just below the Titantron and a little to the right was a decorative ledge.

"Imagine Moonsaulting off that!" Seth's eyes danced with excitement.

Too much excitement for Roman apparently. "No, Seth." he said firmly.

"Yeah, Roman's right." Dean shrugged. "They might make us clean up the mess afterwards."

"Dean!" Roman growled.

"Hey, I've jumped off higher things." Seth said, somehow thinking of a tree in the middle of a forest.

"I don't want to see you Moonsaulting off this, Seth." Roman said sternly.

"Okay! Okay! I promise!" Seth said quickly.

Dean narrowed his eyes. The architect agreed way too fast.

Seth just beamed at Dean. Technically, he won't be breaking his promise... if Roman didn't _see_ him on the ledge...

"Let's just go change and Seth – don't you have flowers to deliver?" Dean asked.

"Uh...yeah..." Seth replied.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be right there." Roman said as he headed towards the ring.

Dean and Seth shrugged "Suit yourself."

Roman entered the ring as if he was drawn to it. Closing his eyes, he could see Evolution, but they looked...bigger. He shook his head. He wasn't scared of them! But then, why were they...smiling at him?

Suddenly a bright light filled the ring, natural like the sun, but thankfully not so blinding.

The light slowly diminished as the Creature appeared before him.

"You!" Roman said in shock. "I know you!"

"I am the arch angel Raphael." The Creature replied simply. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

"An-an angel?" Roman asked in disbelief.

Raphael smiled. "I'm the one who held you and carried you through the destruction."

Roman had a flashback that fateful night. Somehow he wasn't hurt in accident that killed his entire family. And...Raphael was there. He appeared in the car just before the truck slammed into it.

"So then, you also got me out of the fire?"

"No," the angel replied. "The one who risked his life for you still bears that scar."

Roman eyes widened. "Who?"

Smiling, the angel walked towards the rope and leaned over it. "You'll face him today."

Roman sighed. He really wanted to meet this person and thank him. He saved Roman's life – and so did the angel.

"So...have you been watching over me this whole time?" Roman asked.

"No, God watches over everything," Raphael replied. "But yes I was your guardian angel."

Roman went still. "Was?"

The angel turned to face Roman, a sad smile on his face. "I watch over children. You are a man. A true man, with nothing holding him back – not his past, his step-father or fears of not being a good husband or father himself. You have a lovely family. A devoted and loving wife and a beautiful baby girl."

Roman shook his head. His just made a new friend and now...

"Raphael means... 'God heals.'" The angel smiled and walked to the other side of the ring. "Your heart has been made whole again. And you have a new family _now_."

A _new_ family? Roman turned around to ask the angel what he meant, but Raphael was gone.

Roman thought the angel only meant his wife and daughter. But Raphael also meant his daughter's paternal grandparents and two crazy uncles - the ones Roman Reigns affectionately refers to has his brothers instead of Shield partners.

Roman knew he never had a happy childhood. But somehow he remembers a bond he shared with someone like it was just for a day. He has flashbacks of someone (though he couldn't see his face) training, encouraging or just having fun with him.

_I do have one last favor for you Roman, for your match tonight..._

Roman looked up in shock and he heard laughter.

_No, it doesn't involve cheating, just ...style..._

Roman smiled that famous smile that had most girls swooning. He couldn't wait for tonight!

**XXX**

As Roman was still out in the arena and Dean had gone to go potty -sorry, to the bathroom, the architect saw this as a perfect opportunity. He just hoped she wasn't in her office (it may be a little embarrassing) so he could just leave it on her desk or something. Unfortunately for him, her door was open, and it sounded like she was on the phone. Holding the three carnations behind him as well as his breath, Seth walked to the door.

She smiled at him and indicated to give her a minute. Seth could have sworn her eyes lit up when she saw him. While waiting his eyes went over to the potted plant, thinking it was bigger than this –

Stephanie's heart skipped a beat when she saw her youngest son standing by the doorway. Her Little Angel. Sure he was taller, had a beard and looked absolutely nothing like her baby, but his eyes held the same warmth – even if it was mixed with some confusion. Stephanie noticed him staring at the same potted-plant and remembered him as a toddler (with the baby talk and antics).

Her heart ached at the fact that he won't remember her.

She was on a very important call concerning tonight, but she couldn't care less. Stephanie quickly referred the caller to some other director (which she was sure handle these matters but anyway – she wanted to talk to Seth). Hunter had told her not to talk to them, fearing she'd just get herself hurt by their coldness. But this time, Seth came to her. Stephanie opened her desk drawer to take out the white envelope Raphael had given that morning while hurriedly saying goodbye to the caller. When she put the phone down, Seth was already gone.

But on her desk were three beautiful pink carnations.

Invisible to human eyes, Raphael smiled. _Pink carnations carry the greatest significance, with the human belief that they first appeared on earth from Mary's tears at the crucifixion...making them the symbol of a mother's undying love._

**XXX**

**Payback - Later that evening**

Stephanie came into Hunter's office just before the start of the main event. It was usually to wish him well for his match, but now she couldn't say anything. He didn't noticed the flowers she held in her hand.

"Well, this is it..." Hunter put his head in his hands. How was he ever going to Pedigree Seth and Dean when all he could think about was the cute little toddlers running after him in the arena?

Stephanie broke. "Hunter, its-it's not fair! They're still my babies, I-I only had one day with them!"

Hunter's heart was shattered at hearing the pain in his wife's voice.

Stephanie sobbed. "I c-can't-" she also wanted to tell him what her heart was telling her: that the son Roman was alive - and the third carnation was proof of that. But she knew her husband wouldn't listen; he'd want her to stop believing that because she was just hurting herself more with false hopes.

Hunter immediately took his wife in his arms and held her tight. "It's okay, love." He said kissing her the top of her head and stroking her hair. He really wished their daughters were here now; it would be the best comfort. Though they did miss their mum and dad; Rivana, Emma and Kayla Helmsley had only been with their grandparents for a few days and didn't want to come back yet.

"We'll get through this." He murmured consolingly. "And I have already ordered the presents. It should be delivered soon if not already."

Stephanie backed up a little to look at her husband. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Smiling he put a lock of her hair behind her right ear. "I know she'll love it."

"We should...visit them soon," Stephanie said. "I've seen her pictures, Hunter. She is very beautiful, just like our girls."

Hunter nodded. It was the least they could do for their son, Roman. He noticed the flowers she held against his arm. _Pink carnations..._

Raphael wished he was omnipresent like the Almighty. So he could also be in Pensacola, Florida to see the expression on little Raquel Reigns' face when she opened the parcel of a porcelain doll and a pink tea set – her very first gift from her paternal grandparents.

**XXX**

**10:34 P.M. – Payback's main event: Evolution vs. the S.H.I.E.L.D in a No Holds Barred match**

Evolution's music hit with Randy, Batista and Triple H entering the arena. The Game had to show up, it was best for business as he always said. He knew Stephanie would be watching backstage. He tried to talk her out of it – but Dean and Seth meant so much to her now, she couldn't possibly missed their 'first' match.

Triple H leaned over the top rope when he noticed a man with a young boy presumably his son... and they looked very happy. The father bent and picked something the boy had dropped. Laughing, he gave it back to the boy and gently brushed his son on the jaw with his fist affectionately–reminding Triple H of the times he spent with little Roman. Hunter thought he cried all his tears when he took his morning shower. He basically demolished the bathroom after that. At least Stephanie didn't come in. She understood this was the way he dealt with his pain – alone; but she did bandage his sore knuckles afterwards.

Batista looked worried. "You don't have to be here you know," he said gently.

Triple H turned to him smiling sadly, and Batista could just see the pain in Hunter's eyes. "It's my boys' first match...I can't miss it."

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. **

_Special Op_ hit, and Hunter's heart sank. Not all of his boys will be coming done those stairs.

Fans arose from the seats as the stadium burst with noise.

But Hunter was wrong. _None_ of his boys were coming down those stairs. The cheers turned to confusion and simmered down as the camera zoomed to the wrestlers' usual entrance.

Backstage Stephanie looked at the screen in sheer horror; she could see in the midst of the smoke her precious _babies _were high on top.

The universe exploded into (a second round of) cheers as making their grand (and unusual) entrance on the ledge just below the Titantron were...

In the ring Triple H could barely register the words of the ring announcer:

"..._their opponents... at a combined weight of seven hundred and seven pounds: Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns... the __**S.H.I.E.L.D.!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**The credit for Seth checking out where to Moonsault from goes to DeansDirtyDeeds :) Thank you :)**_

_**The credit for the S.H.I.E.L.D's grand entrance goes to OpalJewel (though she changed her mind about it lol) I still think its cool though! Thanks! :D**_

_**(If you're wondering how on earth are they are going to get down from there...just remember Roman has friends in really high places... ;)**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! :D :D :D**_


	12. Clash of the Atlantians

**Chapter 12 Clash of the Atlantians**

* * *

_**"We got a WAR coming Sunday**_**." JBL, anticipating the Evolution vs. Shield match at Payback.**

* * *

The lights went out and the stadium was covered in darkness as _Special Op_ played on. Suddenly three bursts of lightning struck the ground at ringside just at the end of the ramp revealing the three members of the Shield. Evolution continued to watch in shock along with the universe as the Shield made their way to the ring; Dean and Seth climbing up the ring posts as Roman just slips into the ring.

As the music died down and the arena was once again brightly lit, Triple H took a good look at Roman and miss-balanced on the ropes just like Dean's move the _Rebound Lariat__,_ except he _fell off_ the ring.

Dean watched in amusement as Randy gripped the top rope nearest to him and bent over, trying really hard not to laugh.

Batista signed and turned to the referee. "Ref, give us a minute please?" He and Randy slipped out of the ring to check on Triple H.

"Thought you said he was dead," Randy said bluntly.

"Keep your voice down!" Triple H hissed. "I thought he was!"

The powerhouse made his way to the other side of the ring by Evolution and leaned over the top rope."Having a tea party down there?" he smirked.

"We can if you want," Batista grinned up at Roman. "Hunter's free after the match,"

"Let's go already!" Dean shouted as Roman shook his head and went back to the Shield's 'side' of the ring. "Or we'll come down there!"

"What's the rush, Lune?" Randy laughed as Evolution made their back into the ring. "Like the new nickname? Lunatic Fringe – Lune. Get it?"

"What the heck?" Dean said, only he didn't say – well its Dean, so you know what he said.

"Calm down, Dean," Roman said. "He's just playing mind games." That what's Evolution is doing, isn't it? But then, it didn't explain the weird vibes. _Oh, that must be Raphael!_ Roman thought happily, his former guardian angel turned friend was here to watch his match.

Triple H prayed Vicki would be able to keep his wife from running here after the Shield (including Roman) entered the arena. But what he didn't know was that Stephanie had already seen Roman near the gorilla position just moments before.

**XXX**

_Earlier at the gorilla position_

"My-my baby!" She whispered. "He's alive!"

She was about to throw herself at Roman but Vicki pulled her away just in time.

Roman furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed Triple H's wife strange behavior.

"Maybe she wants to claw at you herself before you hurt her husband," Dean laughed, but felt strangely guilty talking about her like that.

"Um, she looked...teary," Seth chuckled in surprised. "But happy!"

Dean shrugged off those irritating vibes. "Let's just focus, okay?"

**XXX**

_Back at the arena_

Triple H briefly looked at his teammates, flashing back to his nightmare. He had long since realized what that dream was. Not that he was worried Evolution would hurt children just to get revenge; but he feared something every father did – his children getting hurt, and he was powerless to stop it. Because he started caring for Roman, Dean and Seth like his own sons.

While the referee checked the wrestlers before the start of the match, Triple H looked at each of his sons in turn.

Dean. He wasn't much interested in wrestling like his big brother but being in the 'terrible twos' category, toddler Dean's moods and tantrums were let out when he play wrestled with Randy. He also liked to pretend that he didn't care if his parents worried about him or not, but Hunter knew he could just be as cuddly as toddler Seth when he was in the mood to.

Little Seth. Well, he isn't so little now. After the chocolaty-bitten finger incident, Seth couldn't stand to be without Hunter;his father always had to be present in the same room as him. Even when Hunter had to go to the bathroom, Seth would squat by the door and cry his little heart out (ignoring even Stephanie) until Hunter finally appeared. Separation anxiety of one year olds, he supposed. He just hoped Stephanie wouldn't baby him too much now. Not that Seth is immature (childish for fun sometimes, yes; but not immature) but the architect could be embarrassed in front of his peers.

Roman. He seemed quiet and innocent, like he would have never taken Randy's chocolate like Dean did, but Hunter knew better. The powerhouse toddler was just as mischievous as Dean - but he knew not to get caught. All in all, Roman was in the 'terrific threes' category of a toddler. Hunter smiled. Every father dreams of taking on his son one-on-one (in any sport) - and here he has that same opportunity only one day later.

Triple H snapped back to reality as he noticed Randy pulling out a chocolate bar (specifically Dean's favorite). Looking at Dean he said, "Whoever wins gets the choc, alright?" The Viper handed the candy to the highly baffled referee. "But you have to share it with Roman and Seth."

"Especially Seth, or he might start crying." Batista said, obviously trying hard not to laugh.

The architect barely reacted to Batista's comment when he saw Triple H shoot the Animal a dirty look.

The Shield looked at each other:mind games...it had to be.

**XXX**

The universe watched in anticipation as Evolution and the S.H.I.E.L.D faced off. On one side closest to the referee was the Animal and the Architect, on the other side was the Viper and the Lunatic Fringe and in the middle of their stables was the Game and the Powerhouse.

Triple H grinned at Roman. When Kayla was born, though he loved her very much even when he and Stephanie found out they were going to have another (and third) baby girl, he thought he would never get the chance to train his own son. And even if the third baby turned out to be a boy, Hunter would be too old to wrestle when his son was in his prime. But by some miracle, he has a son now, one that he trained, and they were going head-to-head in both their primes - okay Triple H is not exactly in his prime, but still, he could wrestle.

Except Roman wasn't grinning; he wasn't even smiling back at Triple H. His mouth set in a firm line, the powerhouse had his game face on. But just as Triple H settled into his own game face, his breath caught in his throat as he noticed the look in his son's eyes. They were _sparkling_ – just like toddler Roman's when he was learning wrestling moves and techniques in the ring from his Dad.

The referee signaled the bell.

**XXX**

It was a long and grueling match that would have been really brutal had Triple H had not previously laid down strict rules for his stable just before the match at their locker room: no continuous two-on-one assault and weapons only in self-defense or if the Shield has one in their hands. And finally, under no circumstances were low blows allowed. Randy laughed at that one ("We get it – you want grandchildren. But imagine the Lunatic Fringe as a father-" He couldn't finish as Hunter and Stephanie had both hit him very hard.) But Evolution had to give of their best, his sons could take it – and Hunter could never insult Roman by giving him anything less.

Batista ducked Roman's Spear but Dean managed to get him into position for Seth to hit Curb Stomp on him. The Architect then pinned and eliminated the Animal.

A little later Dean had Randy against the barricade just near the stairs where the Shield usually makes their entrance from in the crowd. The Lunatic Fringe stopped for a moment and stepped back as Randy was on the ground. The Viper thought he was catching his breath before the next blow or just showing a little mercy. However, when Randy looked at him, Dean was staring at something up the stairs.

"Dean!" Roman shouted from the ring. "Get your head in the game!"

Randy slowly stood up and turned slightly towards the stairs. He would have burst out laughing if his ribs didn't hurt so much. Of course Dean's head wasn't in the game- he was too captivated by a cute girl carefully making her way down the stairs. She had snacks in her hands, and was watching her step so she didn't notice Dean staring her.

Randy smiled. "Look, I'll give you some romance tips later. Right now we have a match to finish." He wasted no time head butting Dean after that. Hey, the Viper did offer him a head start while he spoke to him. And, like Triple H, he wasn't going to insult the Lunatic Fringe by going easy on him. But of course Dean got back at the Viper in no time and soon they were back in the ring. Elimination Pinfalls couldn't happen anywhere else after all.

Seth, already positioned on the ring post, Moonsaulted and hit Randy dead on. The Lunatic Fringe then hit DirtyDeeds on Viper, pinned and eliminated him.

Roman smiled at both of them. "Now that's what I call team work!"

Randy and Batista still stuck around though, just halfway up the ramp to get a good view of the ring. They couldn't leave now, as Triple had just got Seth and Dean out of the ring leaving Roman on his own.

The universe rose from their seats cheering as the Game and the Powerhouse stared each other down in the middle of the ring.

Roman landed the first punch and Triple H struck back in kind. They continued to exchanged blows for awhile until finally Triple H backed up to the ropes and hit Roman with a clothesline.

Down on the canvas, Roman briefly writhed in pain.

Triple H backed up._ Come on…get up, son...that shouldn't keep you down…_

Randy shook his head. "I admit, I thought Hunter would give Roman the opportunity to go for a clothesline first – but this is ridiculous."

Batista nodded. Triple H would have struck again already if it was any other opponent, but here he was giving Roman a chance to get up.

Which he did, and to the shock of both Evolution members, Roman Pedigreed Triple H in the middle of the ring!

But who it really surprised was Stephanie – no one else had ever performed a Pedigree before, especially on her husband (she was also having hard time deciding who to root for when it came to her sons and her husband - why couldn't they have settled their feud over basketball or something? She was going to have a heart attack soon if one of them started bleeding...).

Outside the ring, Randy retrieved the Game's trademark weapon as planned and slipped it to him. Triple H aimed the sledgehammer but Roman speared him. The Powerhouse then pinned the Game, eliminating him thereby achieving an epic victory for the Shield.

**XXX**

Backstage,Vickie barely managed to catch Stephanie, when she, like her husband, lost consciousness.

**XXX**

When Hunter and Stephanie opened their eyes, they were back in the forest – and though it was 'dark,' the sky was filled with stars as the moon shone through the trees on the same clearing the Shield had defended themselves against the monsters.

"Mum? Dad? Are you okay?"

Roman peered over them looking concerned. Dean's eyes were bulging as usual. And Seth just walked over plopped himself on his dad's chest.

The Helmsley's could hardly say a word. For Hunter and Stephanie were once again looking at their toddler Shield.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Response to guest review Nylora Greenleaf: Lol maybe I might plan a braai for the Helmsleys with the Shield ;) Thanks for reviewing :D**

* * *

**Roman Reigns (_laughing_): Hey, we won in your story too! I don't think your story-Roman's back hurts like mine though…**

**Dean Ambrose: You know that idiot did actually did give me a low blow!**

**Seth Rollins: Triple H is just a coward. Hey Aquilia! Who's that girl Dean was staring at in the stands?**

**Dean (**_**grumbling**_**): I was not… sharrup, Seth! I came back to TT because I thought there was finally going to some action in this so called wrestling story. But now you just had to put in romance. I'm outta here! Bye!**

**Aquilia (**_**rolling eyes)**_**: There was romance here the whole time.**

**Seth: No, there wasn't. It only happened just now when Dean was checking out that girl.**

**Aquilia (**_**sighing**_**): Hunter and Stephanie, Seth. What; you think romance disappears after marriage?**

**Seth: Er- never-mind. Anyway, who's that girl, Aquilia?**

**Aquilia: You just want to tease Dean, don't you? All I know is, I couldn't understand her.**

**Seth: Why?**

**Aquilia: She was speaking in German, Seth! Now stop bothering me.**

**Seth: Okay can I tell everyone what's going to happen next?**

**Aquilia: Yes.**

**Seth: Really?**

**Aquilia: No.**

**Seth: Can't I just mention Triple H's Plan B and the Sledgehammer Torch thing –**

**Aquilia: Seth!**

**Roman: Let's go Seth or Aquilia might kill you...Bye!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed! You are guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	13. Baby Bum Cream & Bye Bye Batista

**Chapter 13 **_**Baby Bum Cream and Bye Bye Batista**_

* * *

"Mama? Papa? You okay?" the littlest Helmsley said as he sat on his father's chest, wondering why Mama and Papa weren't awake to play.

"Course they're okay, Seth, they're Mum and Dad."

"Dean, don't pick on Seth. You know he worries."

Hunter and Stephanie continued to stare in shock at their toddlers. The sound of a stream trickling could be heard nearby, as moonlight shone brightly on each child's cheerful face.

Stephanie's own face crumpled as she finally burst into tears.

"Um, Mum..?" Roman asked uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

She sat up straight and immediately wrapped Dean and Roman in a big hug. "My babies!"

Seth was happy to be sitting on his father's chest so he waited patiently for his turn to be hugged. Still smiling, he touched Hunter's cheek before pinching his nose.

Hunter sat up slowly not taking his eyes off Seth. The toddler giggled as he slid down to his father's lap.

"Seth!" Hunter finally snapped out of his shock and embraced the child.

The Helmsleys, still sitting on the ground, wrapped each child in a dozen hugs. Seth was ecstatic, Roman was a little embarrassed and Dean complained when he thought Seth or Roman got more hugs than him.

They hardly heard the sound of leaves as rustling with the sound of something or someone approaching.

"Dean!"

The toddler's eyes lit up and his face split into a wide smile when he heard that voice. "Unca Randy!" Dean shouted, running towards the Viper.

Randy laughed as Dean, in his excitement; he got a little discombobulated and almost fell down. But he couldn't take his eyes off the Viper.

As soon as the toddler reached him, Randy threw the child up in the air and Dean squealed in delight. He caught the toddler and embraced him. "I missed you, little buddy."

Dean backed up and looked at the Viper quizzically. "Why? I didn't go anywhere."

The Game smiled at the pair before looking around, while Seth started to climb up to his shoulders. Batista was nowhere to be seen. But Hunter understood. Of course he cared for the toddlers, but he didn't form a bond with any of them like Randy did with Dean. Batista used to play with Seth because Hunter spent more time Roman and Randy with Dean.

Suddenly Roman got up and walked towards the trees to the sound of the river.

"Roman, son," Hunter called. "Where are you going?"

The toddler didn't answer, but carried on walking.

Dean left Randy and followed after his big brother.

"Dean, where you off to, bud?"

Dean didn't answer and Seth climbed off Hunter's shoulders and ran after his brothers.

"Seth," Stephanie called anxiously. "Come back, sweetheart!"

Hunter got up. It was very unlike Roman not to listen. He, Stephanie and Randy went after the toddlers.

They found them lying down on the grass near the river. Dean was face down as Seth was curled on his side. Roman had one hand behind his head and one on his stomach.

Stephanie breathed a huge sigh of relief and leaned onto her husband. "I need a break."

The toddlers were fast asleep!

Stephanie started walking towards them but stopped suddenly as they started glowing.

The Helmsleys and Randy watched in shock as the toddlers, still asleep, rose into the air. Slowly they grew in height and stature to their late twenties, complete with their facial hair (Roman and Seth).

It wasn't just Stephanie, both Hunter and Randy's hearts also sank. They were looking at least to have one more day with their toddlers, one more day the Shield felt something for them other than hate.

Slowly, the Powerhouse, the Lunatic Fringe and the Architect opened their eyes.

When they saw the Helmsleys, Roman, Dean and Seth's faces lit up as they smiled.

"Hey Dad!" Roman said. "Can't believe I beat you, huh?"

"Mum," Seth addressed Stephanie who was in tears. "Please don't cry; we're fine. Really."

"Yeah, I think we kicked Evolution's butt more than they kicked ours, hey Randy?" Dean laughed.

"Oh and one more thing," Roman said. "I know you didn't take it easy on us in the ring Dad. So thanks."

"Actually, I think you took it easy on me," Seth complained.

"Yeah, 'coz you're still Mama's baby, little Sethie," Dean teased, which of course, immediately started an argument.

Roman rolled his eyes and ignored them. "But you have to stop favoring us on the roster. We're professional wrestlers now too, Dad. We want the others to be afraid of us because of our strength and abilities, not because we're the bosses' kids."

And that's when it finally dawned on the Helmsleys: they were actually looking at the grown Shield men Roman, Seth and Dean as if they were raised by them.

Stephanie rubbed her arms as if she was cold. She wanted to hug her sons; to hold them in her arms but she wasn't so sure since she has never done so when they were adults and - she also feared rejection.

"Oh, are you cold, Mum?" Dean asked, already shrugging off his jacket.

"Um, no, I was just-" She noticed something a little odd about Dean Ambrose's jacket. Stephanie took it from him and her eyes widened in shock as she examined it. Sure it was an Armani, and Dean usually just wore a cheap jacket but there was something else on the label. Slowly she turned the jacket around to her husband.

Hunter's eyes scanned the jacket label: 'Dean A. Helmsley.'

"Hey Randy," Dean said excitedly. "There's a baseball game coming up; I want to go see it,"

The Viper's mouth opened but no sound came out. Somehow Randy knew that Dean was actually asking for him and Randy to go together. Like they've been doing it for years...

Stephanie couldn't believe she was actually talking to her babies again and they were speaking to her as one does to their mother. Here they were all grown up; Roman even had a baby of his own and they looked so happy, especially with her. Her heart swelled with joy.

"Don't cry, Mum!" Dean said, his eyes bulging. He hated seeing his mother cry, and would beat up anyone who was responsible for making her upset – even if it was Dad.

"Yeah, you'll get Dean started," Seth joked.

"Hey!" Dean lightly punched the architect on the arm.

"So since we won..." Roman began.

"Can we please go on our own now?" Dean finished.

Seth shrugged. "Yeah, because Evo is... old – no offence Dad,"

"Evo isn't as cool as Shield," Dean shrugged.

The Shield-Helmsleys started conversing about their moves amongst each other as Hunter and Stephanie just smiled at them.

Suddenly there was a bright light as Raphael appeared next to Hunter. Strangely enough, the Shield didn't even notice his arrival.

"I'm sure you know by now that this," the angel smiled sadly. "Is not real."

Randy's jaw dropped. "You!"

"I'll explain later, Randy," Hunter sighed.

"I just thought you might want some more time with your toddlers," Raphael explained. "And to experience the joy of being their parents when they're adults because..."

"It will never be," Hunter finished softly as held a crying Stephanie in his arms.

**XXX**

Exhausted, Roman dragged himself past Triple H to Seth and grasped his hand as they both grinned at each other. Still on the canvas he went to Dean and did the same. Another victory for the Shield. Then he slowly got to his feet as Seth crawled towards them. The Architect got up and helped Dean to his feet.

The referee took out Randy's chocolate and handed it to Dean, who accepted it with both hands. His brothers just laughed and shook their heads at the Lunatic Fringe. Sure Dean liked chocolates but he wasn't crazy over them.

But to Dean it wasn't about the chocolate, he probably wouldn't eat it anyway. It was just that...he couldn't put his finger on it, but it was something special.

Up the ramp, getting onto his feet with help of Batista, the Viper grinned as Dean eagerly took the chocolate. The Lunatic Fringe may not remember their bond, but his heart sure did.

Triple H's eyes snapped opened as he found himself flat on his back in the middle of the ring, with his sons standing over him. Slowly he rolled himself towards the ropes near the ramp.

"Hunter..." Stephanie whispered. "Are you alright?"

His head jerked up as he looked over the bottom rope. "Steph, love, what are you doing here?"

"As if I wouldn't come!" she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm alright, sweetheart," He said sitting up. "Could you get me a microphone, please?"

Stephanie smiled. "Sure," she signaled to the ring attendants sitting by the commentators, who brought it to her and she handed it to her husband. "But please, you have to go see the medics soon."

Triple H smiled wearily at her before grabbing the middle rope for support. He took a hold of his signature weapon and stood facing the Shield. Holding up his sledgehammer, he talked about his history with it.

"It's never let me down...until now." Triple H finished. He wanted to say more to Roman, to congratulate him, but the powerhouse would probably think it's a joke.

The Shield looked quizzically at Triple H but to their credit they didn't interrupt him.

"Yeah, I think what H is saying is that his Sledgehammer is kind of like King Triton's Trident in _the Little Mermaid_." Batista explained also holding up a microphone. He was referring the family ties of the Trident, like it couldn't be used against the King save by a family member. Batista hoped Roman will be able to connect the dots later, the next time he watched the movie with his daughter, Raquel.

The crowd 'Oohed'

"Don't give me that. I had a little girl once," Batista said. "Well she still is my little girl, and I wasn't going to be the first guy to break her heart by not watching with her just because of what others might think!"

The crowd responded with a cheer.

"Anyway, Hunter, I'm off to Hollywood," Batista continued. "Sorry man, but we've trained them too well!"

The Shield exchanged expressions of disbelief as they reflected a single thought: _You trained us?!_

The Animal just grinned at them. Of course they didn't remember yesterday, when Batista trained them at the time Dean had taken Randy's chocolate.

"Roman," Batista addressed the Powerhouse. "Great job! Only a few wrestlers can put Triple H away like that, and no, H, don't look at me like that." He laughed before turning back to Roman. "And even fewer wrestlers, can er – manhandle me the way you have, so congratulations!"

Roman just stared at him as the crowd cheered.

"And Dean," Batista continued as the said Shield member turned to him. "Word of advice, kid. Want to be a WWE or World Heavyweight Champ..."

Randy smiled. Dean would be a great WWE Champion alongside the Viper, the World Heavyw-

"...don't hang out with Randy too much." Batista said, trying hard not to laugh. "Trust me Ambrose; hearing voices is not going to take you far."

Randy aimed a playful punch at him while the universe roared with laughter. Even Dean's mouth twitched.

Triple H chuckled. No wonder toddler Dean liked Randy so much – the Lunatic Fringe was just as crazy as the Viper.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Batista chuckled, maneuvering out of Randy's reach. "The Viper just likes to play nutcase to entertain kids – especially ones who like chocolate. Seriously though, Randy," The Animal shook his head in mock disapproval. "Not healthy, on either count."

Randy stopped his playful attack and grinned sheepishly.

The Shield could hardly believe what they were hearing. And even more surprising, Triple H wasn't even telling Batista to can it! He was just nodding and laughing about the Animal's comments.

"And lastly, Seth." Batista went over to Stephanie and whispered something to her.

Stephanie shook her head at him annoyed. "What makes you think I still have it?"

"Souvenir, memories," Batista shrugged.

Sighing, Stephanie reached into her handbag and pulled out a small white container and handed it to him.

"No, no come on guys." Triple H said, waving his hand. "That's a little too embarrassing!"

Randy shrugged. "You didn't have a problem with it yesterday,"

Triple H shot the Viper a look. "That's because yesterday Seth was a-a-" he covered his mouth in frustration. "Okay, we'll give the container to Dean then, Randy?"

"No, no that's fine!" Randy replied quickly. He rather Seth get embarrassed than Dean.

Dean looked at Randy. He eliminated the Viper, so of course Randy wouldn't want Dean to have it ...but what's so important about a small white container in Stephanie's handbag of all places? You can't fit a championship match contract in there...

The Shield looked at each other. Maybe they had knocked a few screws lose – Evolution had totally lost their minds!

Batista tossed the container over the second rope at Seth. Triple H had tried to catch it but failed. Seth caught the container with one hand and after briefly regarding Stephanie and Batista with a look of bemusement, examined it. The container was almost cylindrical and had a baby blue colored sticker going around it.

Dean and Roman came over to have a closer look. The powerhouse recognized it almost immediately; it's been a long time but still. Despite himself, he started laughing.

Dean noticed the lid had a name written on it with a black marker. He looked from the container to Seth to the container again. "Seth R. _Helmsley_?" he exclaimed in surprise.

Seth turned the container over: _Dr. Spooks Baby Bum Cream._

"Thank God you stopped wearing diapers, Seth!" Batista and Randy roared with laughter.

Triple H could see his wife's hand trembling. He wished to the heavens she would just slap them both.

"Batista get out of here now, before I _fire_ your a -!" Triple H stormed.

"Hunter!" Stephanie warned.

Still grinning, Batista put up his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, alright, I'll stop!" he chuckled.

"Well I do have some...nice parting final words," Batista announced. "And since my team mates would never admit to it ..."

He smiled at Hunter and then at Randy before turning back to the Shield. "Triple H does believe that Roman is strong and brave." He smiled at said powerhouse. "And Randy thinks Dean is tough and fiery,"

Dean just stared at the Viper, who rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"And Stephanie says Seth is ador- I mean, courageous and spunky," Batista said quickly. "And here are my departing words - all in all, the Shield: a perfect team."

"But don't worry, Dean, I'm still here," Randy said, grinning. "And I'm still going to kick your butt come Battleground, Summerslam, Wrestlemania and beyond!"

Dean grinned. "You're on, Viper!"

Stephanie sighed. "No more chocolates then, Randy, since you've given Dean one already." She shook her head. "And he didn't have dinner yet."

Dean's eyes shifted nervously. How did she- wait, why is he feeling so guilty?!

Triple H took a deep breath as he looked at his sons. It's about time.

Roman's head turned sharply from Dean to Triple H as the Game, Sledgehammer still in hand, walked towards the middle of the ring – right towards the Powerhouse himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Roman Reigns: Well, hypothetically speaking, what if you did really betray the Shield, Seth?**

**Princess Aquilia (**_**quietly**_**): The Lord knows his heart...**

**Dean Ambrose: God may know his heart, but my foot will know his a$$!**

**Seth Rollins: Lol sharrup Dean ;) As if that would happen...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	14. Passing the Torch

**Chapter 14 Passing the Torch**

* * *

"**..._Evolution doesn't want to pass the torch, so we'll just take the throne_." Seth Rollins (via Twitter).**

* * *

Triple H walked to the middle of the ring. With each step, he recalled every moment he had with toddler Roman.

Training him.

Rescuing him.

Actually developing a father and son bond with him.

Too bad he wouldn't remember his Dad...

He didn't want to use the sledgehammer against his sons, but it would be interesting to know how they would defend themselves or use it against him. So he planned with Randy before the match that if he and Batista got eliminated and Triple H was the only one left then Randy should pass him the sledgehammer (it made more sense to for the Game to use the sledgehammer in a match like this and also the Payback promotional featured him holding it).

Somehow Hunter knew it would be Roman and him in the final round. He was also glad that Dean and Seth stuck it out to the end as well. Not that he didn't believe in them – it was just that, it meant so much more to Roman – protecting and defending his brothers. And Hunter also knew that even now, Roman still wanted to prove himself to him.

Well, Hunter was going to show Roman he didn't have to prove himself to him. Not anymore.

Triple H took a deep breath and vertically held out the sledgehammer to Roman Reigns.

"Is this like...passing on the torch?" Cole asked, in shock.

"Batista referred to it like King Triton's Trident –only family members can use it." JBL surmised. "Did he just imply that Reigns is like... Triple H's son?"

Cole chuckled. "Well by the look on Stephanie's face I guess so!"

Stephanie was crying and smiling happily.

After hesitating for awhile, Roman stepped forward. As soon as he grasped the sledgehammer, Reigns and Triple H felt a gust of wind as the scene whirled. In a blink of an eye, the arena was darkened (except of the ring) covered in mist and was calm and serene like in the middle of a forest. There was no one around but Hunter and Roman. Roman...smaller, beardless and a just a little chubby. Roman, his son. The toddler looked around. On spotting Hunter, his eyes lit up as his usually calm, determined face broke into a wide smile.

"Daddy!" he shouted running into Hunter's arms.

Hunter held them wide open and scooped Roman up the minute the child was in his arms, holding him close. "I'm so proud of you son. You fought well – and beat me!"

Roman blinked in surprise. "I beat you? I can't beat you Dad. No one can ever beat you."

"No, one can," Hunter confirmed. "But my own son."

The mist disappeared as the Staples Centre arena came back into focus.

Both Hunter and Roman snapped out of the dream sequence, still grasping the sledgehammer.

"Stephanie was right," Triple H said. "You boys grew up too fast."

Roman looked at him in confusion.

Hunter's insides were in turmoil. He couldn't help but be proud at the young man before him, but the memories of the toddler was still fresh in his mind. One day was just not enough!

Still holding the sledgehammer, Triple H was struggling to find the right words to tell Roman how proud he was of him.

As Triple H dropped the microphone, Roman knew the next words were just for him.

"Well done!" Hunter said strongly. "I'm proud of you."

Roman could have sworn he could hear '_my son'_ at the end of that.

He tried to remember his father's face, like he imagined his dad saying those words to him. But he couldn't. All he could picture was Triple H and not just the face before him but the laughing, smiling and even the serious ones when Hunter was teaching Roman important wrestling techniques. As different as the looks were they all said the same thing – _I think the world of you. You always be worth something in my eyes._

Hunter knew that although Roman encouraged and always held his brothers in high regard, the powerhouse thought very little of himself due to the years of psychological abuse he suffered at the hands of that scumbag. Hunter hoped that it was now that was all behind Roman, and even though he may have forgotten Stephanie and Hunter as his parents, he could never forget the love and affection he received that every child is meant to have.

Triple H let go of the sledgehammer and looked away. "Now get out of here and see a medic before your mother starts grilling me about your injuries."

Roman's eyebrows shot up. _Mother?_ Automatically, and for reasons the powerhouse cannot even fathom – he looked at Stephanie of all people!

Shrugging the weird feeling away, Roman extended his right hand.

Triple H hesitated for a moment before grasping Roman's hand with his own. He was just thinking he doesn't want to push things to far by hugging him, when the powerhouse pulled him forward (hands still clasped) into a one arm hug.

Triple H wasted no time in flinging his arm around Roman.

Seth automatically grabbed a reluctant (but grinning) Dean and thrust him toward Roman and Triple H.

"Aw group hug!" Randy sang. "GROUP HUG!"

Dean couldn't help it. He looked over at the Viper and burst out laughing.

"And you guys think we're so girly!" Stephanie laughed. "Don't be jealous, Randy; go join them if you want!"

"Yeah, Randy!" Triple H teased. "Chocolates and all,"

"Oi! I don't spoil them as much as you!" Randy shot back. "You're the one who bought Roman a Maserati!"

"A Maserati?" Seth's jaw dropped. "As in the car?"

Triple H shot Randy a look. The Viper should really learn to control his tongue!

"Well yes he had to," Stephanie said simply.

"Sweetheart, this is not a good time to-" Triple H began.

"Hunter said that if the Shield won," Stephanie cut in. "He would buy the one who pins him a Maserati."

"He was joking then of course, thinking the Shield wouldn't win," Batista said, catching on.

Seth and Dean were beside themselves with huge grins. _A Maserati!_ Sure it was Roman's – but Roman would let his brothers take it for a spin– wouldn't he?

Seth and Dean started arguing about who gets to drive the car first, after Roman of course.

But the powerhouse knew that didn't make sense. Triple H didn't know who would pin him if Evolution lost. And it sounds as if he bought it already!

**XXX**

Seth and Dean joined Roman in the middle of the ring as the powerhouse looked at the sledgehammer. Triple H had gone through the ropes and climbed down the ring already. He wanted to give his boys the spotlight.

Roman looked at his brothers beside him.

Dean grinned. "Victory means nothing-"

"Unless we can share it with the people we love." Seth smiled back as the powerhouse raised the sledgehammer high behind them with his left hand.

"Coz then..." Roman thrust his right fist forward as his brothers did the same to perform the infamous Shield formation, "You're really a winner!"

They crowd hardly started cheering when...

The Shield looked down at Evolution hearing a strange sound coming from them.

Batista started clapping, as Randy followed suit. Triple H and Stephanie put their hands together as well. Roman looked down at them shocked. Dean and Seth whirled around: JBL, Michael Cole and the rest of the commentators were getting up and also started clapping.

Pretty soon the entire stadium was on their feet giving the Shield a standing ovation!

Tears rolled down Roman's cheeks as he looked around.

Triple H nodded. This is what Roman Reigns deserved. _No this is what my son deserved_, Hunter thought, and he glad to give him the opportunity.

In the stands, Raphael smiled. _It's time to remember, Roman_...

As Hunter clapped, Roman noticed the scar on his arm and the blurry childhood memory of a hero suddenly cleared.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Roman asked, in shock.

Unfortunately Roman's question went unheard as Special Op hit again with the crowd cheering.

Their eyes sparkling with pride, Hunter and Stephanie left the arena, along with the rest of Evolution.

While Dean and Seth celebrated their victory by entertaining the crowd, Roman slipped out of the ring. He still had to talk to Triple H. Making his way backstage to Triple H's office, the powerhouse hoped Hunter would talk to him...

Little did he know that this 'talk' would be a father and son discourse. But this time, it will be man to man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: If you're following _Rumor Has it._..**

**Sorry for not updating in over a month. I have been working on it today and will be posting the next chapter soon :)**

**The guys' "Victory" quotes with the Shield formation (and the Sledgehammer) is from the movie _Yu-Gi-Oh! Pyramid of Light_ :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited &amp; followed! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	15. Awww, this is Precious

**Chapter 15 "Awww, this is Precious..."**

* * *

As Roman walked up the ramp after Triple H, Seth and Dean challenged Evolution and backed into the middle of the ring. Simultaneously, Ambrose and Rollins crouched a little, putting both hands out and beckoning to the Viper and the Animal. _Come on!_

Randy and Batista laughed: Yup, they were Triple H's boys alright, as their stance looked very familiar: it was just like Hunter's back in the day!

Evolution slipped back into the ring - starting a spontaneous light sparring match with the Shield, just like with toddler Seth and Dean.

Hunter laughed as he and Stephanie walked backstage, catching a glimpse of Seth and Dean challenging Randy and Batista.

Roman shook his smiling at Dean and Seth, somehow feeling closer to them then yesterday. _Maybe it was because of our epic victory_...he mused.

Roman made his way backstage towards Hunter's office. The powerhouse couldn't stop thinking about his past. _My step-father...my father...Hunter..._

The Shield affiliate shook his head. Since he woke up this morning, it felt as if a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders...because someone had finally told him and showed him how valuable and cherished he is, that he wasn't worthless...and now he believed it. Roman felt happy and content even without the Shield or his family around; and a peace that he never thought existed.

When he caught up with them, Roman silently followed the Helmsleys to the medic's room and waited patiently until Stephanie finished fussing over her husband before making sure he was properly rested once the medics were done.

Seated by her husband's side, calm once again, Stephanie tuned around sensing her son's presence.

Hunter chuckled at Roman's form by the doorway. "Come to finish me off?"

Stephanie quickly called for another medic to see to Roman, as she half lead half dragged the powerhouse to the bed beside Hunter's.

Hunter closed his eyes and began to relax once again. Roman's okay, and considering Seth and Dean can actually stand on their feet and able to 'brawl,' they should be fine too.

Stephanie sensed that Roman wanted to talk to Hunter so she quietly excused herself. She sent officials to the ring to separate the rest of the Shield and Evolution, even though she knew it was a 'friendly' brawl, she still wanted Seth and Dean to get checked out as soon as possible.

And speaking of her angels, here they come...

"Evolution crushed!" Seth said fisting his right hand into the palm of his left. "And not one of us eliminated! Just like I said, Dean!"

"Oh, yeah!" Dean said. "That's two for the Shield! And Orton didn't know what hit him, when I planted _Dirty Deeds_ on him,"

"And I helped," Seth said smugly.

"I didn't need your help, Rollins!" Dean said outraged as the Architect laughed.

Stephanie sighed. They're no more her babies, and even worse, they don't remember her – well that she's their mother. But she will never forget the first time she saw the Shield toddlers. They were in her office when she walked in, Roman trying to console a crying Seth while Dean, sitting atop her desk, was curious about everything. She was thoroughly shocked, but immediately the maternal instincts kicked in when she noticed little Seth: he was scared, confused and crying.

It took awhile, but Stephanie finally coaxed Seth to let her comfort him the way only a mother can.

While she was waiting for Hunter, she was also debating whether to call their parents. But of course, as the toddlers were actually grown up men, she would have a really tough time explaining. All she wanted was for the toddlers to be out of her hands and the weird day over already.

And now she wishes she could live yesterday all over again.

Stephanie snapped out of her reverie as she saw Dean's bruised face. "Dean," she called gently. "Seth," she walked towards them. "Time to go to the medic's." She said sweetly.

Seth and Dean looked at each other and then around. There were no children here; she couldn't possibly be talking to them?

"Seth and Dean," Stephanie said firmly, coming up to them, annoyed that they weren't listening to her.

Seth's eyes widened as she came right up to him. Stephanie held his chin as she looked his face over for injuries, leaving the two Shield affiliates stumped the whole time. She sighed in relief, satisfied that Seth did not have any bruising whatsoever. It seemed that Hunter got her message, or maybe he too thought of Seth as the baby of the family, and after yesterday couldn't possibly have him even slightly hurt today.

She then checked Dean, whose eyes bulged when she touched his face (which was a little bruise), which she mistook for pain.

"Oh, sorry did that hurt?" Stephanie's own eyes widened. "Well off to the medic's room, even you Seth. Now." she said firmly.

"Yes Mom!" Dean and Seth said in unison.

"Uh- we mean – yes, ma'am," Dean corrected quickly. "You're the boss lady,"

Seth nodded as he and Dean hurried to the medic's room.

**XXX**

Unlike Hunter who was lying down, Roman chose to sit on the edge of the bed. He stared at the scarring on Hunter's arm, hardly daring to believe it.

Hunter slowly opened his eyes, and noticed Roman's gaze. "My only noble scar, I guess," he chuckled. "Everything else is because of my ego – in other words in wrestling or brawling," he said staring at Roman's hands, remembering very the same, only smaller hand eagerly grasping Hunter's, to escape from his nightmares.

"What happened?" Roman asked.

Hunter began to tell Roman of the time he rescued a toddler during the accident 27 years ago on this very day, June the 1st.

Hunter shook his head. "If only I asked for more than his name..."

"_My name is Ro..."_

The child was sobbing so he probably couldn't get more answers if he asked anyway, he supposed.

Hunter remembered holding toddler Roman's hand, walking to the ring at the dead of night.

Ro. Roman. Employee Profile Reigns: Entire family lost in car accident when he was a child..._ toddler Roman told Hunter this himself last night..._

Hunter shot up from his bed in shock, and turned to Roman. His mouth opened but no words came out.

The powerhouse smiled at him, but his head turned quizzically at the doorway.

"You got in my way, Rollins!"

"Please, I would have pinned Batista, with or without your help!"

Roman shook his head, chuckling, as the other two Shield members burst into the medics room, arguing as usual.

"Stop it both of you," Stephanie said firmly, coming in after them. The Shield and Hunter didn't say a word until she had finished talking to the medics to get the new arrivals checked out.

Actually, Dean and Seth found themselves cringing at the sound of her voice, and Seth felt the urge to say it was Dean's fault. But to his credit, he thought that would be weird and remained silent.

"Now, I have to see to a few things," Stephanie said as she headed for the door. "Play nice," she smiled at them before closing the door.

With Mother gone...yeah the fight started again, as Seth and Dean continued to argue about the match.

Hunter settled back down and began to relax once again. "Dean...let Seth be," he smiled, thinking of yesterday, when Seth was the youngest, most spoilt, and Dean being older, should understand that his baby brother may not understand when to quit an argument. Hunter chuckled. Some things just never change.

**XXX**

The Shield returned to hotel for the night, exhausted but couldn't sleep. Dean and Seth sat in the balcony (on the floor) staring at the cloudless night sky. Roman stood by the doorway, watching his brothers.

Dean looked up at Roman and smiled, while Seth's head fell on his shoulder as the architect began to snore. "Oh, hey, Seth!" the Lunatic Fringe said, annoyed, but Roman could hear the amusement in his voice. "Okay, Roman, you're carrying him back inside,"

Roman shook his head laughing as he walked back inside. "Aw this is a precious,"

Dean cocked his head. "What?"

Roman came back outside with a camera. "Say cheese, Dean..." he smirked.

Dean shook his head, shaking with laughter. "Nope!"

**XXX**

_Monday, 2 June_

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," Stephanie said cheerfully, leaning over to peck her husband on the cheek.

Hunter groaned; his back still towards her. "Why? It's too early." He said. "And I think I cracked my ribs yesterday,"

"Hmm, nice try," Stephanie chuckled as she returned to the mirror. "But please get up, it is quiet late, and we have so much to do today, love."

Hunter turned and opened one eye. Stephanie was already dressed and was now brushing her hair. "I'm not going for any interviews, panels or whatever," he said, yawning.

Stephanie sat down on the bed by his side. "No, we have a lunch engagement at the hotel restaurant,"

Hunter sighed. "With your mother?" He knew Stephanie would never forgive him for cancelling on her family.

Stephanie shook her head smiling. "No," she said softly.

Hunter sat up. "Our girls are coming, right?"

"Not only that. We're going to have _all_ our children coming over for lunch,"

Hunter immediately got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Earlier, Stephanie (under the disguise of human resources) sent tickets to Sierra Reigns for her and her daughter Raquel to come to Los Angeles in an all expenses paid trip to be with Roman. She also arranged for the Reigns family to have and lunch here at the hotel, and hopefully Dean and Seth will come too.

Stephanie smiled and shook her head. "And he forgot his towel again. Looks like Roman, Dean and Seth aren't the only babies around,"

"I heard that," Hunter called from the suite bathroom and they both laughed.

"Hurry up, they'll be here soon," she said.

But Stephanie was wrong.

Standing in the lobby, clutching her porcelain doll, stood little Raquel Reigns looking at three other little girls by the names of Rivana, Emma and Kayla Helmsley.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	16. Princess Schemes and Plan B

**Chapter 16 Princess Schemes and Plan B**

* * *

"**There's **_**always**_** a Plan B." Triple H, Raw, June 2, right before Seth hit Roman with a chair... :(****  
**

**A/N The Shield promo at the end of the chapter is the same one they did on Raw, 2 June, with a little extra.**

* * *

**Hotel **

Roman smoothed his hair back for the hundredth time, before checking his beard. "Think I should have trimmed a little more?" he asked his Shield brothers.

Seth laughed. "Chill out man. It's like you're going on a first date or something." He said as the powerhouse continued to make full use of the elevator mirrors.

"Well they are my two favourite girls," Roman smiled.

The Shield were on their way down to the hotel restaurant to meet Sierra and Raquel Reigns for lunch. It was a huge surprise for Roman, when Sierra told him she and Raquel were flying in to meet him, since because of work, he thought wasn't going to see his family for a few weeks.

Dean uncharacteristically smiled happily at Roman. "Well it's nice for Sierra to surprise you like this,"

Roman was overjoyed...and so was Dean. Sierra considered Seth and Dean family and they were always welcomed at the Reigns mansion.

"Yup, and I can't wait to see our little princess Raquel," Seth said as the elevator chimed.

"Let's go!" Roman exclaimed.

Dean had to literally dive out of the way as Roman made a beeline for the lobby. "Whoa, bro," he chuckled.

"Daddy!"

Little Raquel squealed in excitement as she left her mother and ran towards her father's open arms.

Roman caught his daughter and wrapped in a tight but gentle embrace. "My little princess," he said softly. "I missed you,"

Sierra smiled at the pair, her eyes dancing with tears.

"Missed you too, Daddy," Raquel said.

"Hey there Raquel," Seth greeted tickling her.

"Hey Quelsy," Dean grinned.

"Hello Uncle Seth," Raquel giggled. "Hello Uncle Dean," she said giving them one arm hugs each, given that she refused to let go of her father.

Roman held Sierra close and kissed her. "Hey sweetheart,"

"Roman..." was all Sierra could say.

"Thanks Daddy for my present," Raquel said, holding up her porcelain doll.

Roman, with an arm still around Sierra, looked at the doll to his daughter bemused.

"I saw Rivana, Emma and Kayla," Raquel babbled on, as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Stay away from them Raquel," Dean said seriously. "They are eeeeeeevil,"

Seth burst out laughing as Dean made his voice sound spooky.

"Dean!" Sierra scolded, before turning to the host. "Reservation for Reigns please,"

"I saw them going into the restaurant with their Mummy and Daddy," Raquel said. "Can we have lunch with them?"

Roman wasn't really sure how to answer.

"Imagine that," Dean chuckled. "Lunch with the Helmsley scamps."

"Right this way," the host said leading them into the restaurant.

They turned the corner to their private table and the Shield stopped dead in surprise: the seats that were reserved for them were at a shared table. A table that was already half occupied by none other than Triple H, Stephanie and Randy Orton. And there were still five seats vacant.

"A waitron will be with you shortly," the host said politely and left.

Dean's eyes popped. "I don't believe it..."

Seth turned to his Shield brother. "Dean, you are _never_ to speak of theoretical nightmares again!"

"Are you sure this is our table?" Roman asked carefully.

Raquel smiled and made a beeline for the table with the three other little girls, delighted at the prospect of company.

The Shield and Sierra assumed it was coincidence that they were all at the same restaurant and were given the same table. Because who in their right mind would seat the Shield and Evolution together? Roman, Seth and Dean assumed Sierra had made the booking, while Sierra assumed it was Roman, as she was informed of the lunch engagement when she got the tickets for a flight to Los Angeles. Of course they didn't guess that a thrilled Stephanie was behind it all.

As Raquel was already standing next to a seat by Emma Helmsley, Sierra made her way to the table, giving the Helmsleys a kind smile (mostly for the girls though) followed by Roman.

Stephanie returned her smile. "Please sit, there's more than enough room for everybody."

Raquel beamed. "Thank you!" she looked at her parents, and when they nodded, eagerly sat down next to Emma, who scrunched up her nose as Raquel.

They had a round table, with Raquel seated in-between her father and Emma, then Hunter, Stephanie, their other daughters Kayla and Rivana, then Randy, Dean, Seth, and Sierra.

Rivana was the eldest at ten years old, followed by Emma, who was eight and finally little Kayla, who was six years old, just a year older than Raquel.

_Very different with three boys age three (Toddler Roman), two (Toddler Dean) and one (Toddler Seth),_ Stephanie mused with a chuckle, as a waitron arrived to take their order.

Hunter looked over his daughter's head at the Reigns princess. "Hello," he greeted kindly. "What's your name?" He asked as the waitron finished taking their orders.

"My name is Raquel Sarisha Reigns," She replied politely.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty little girl." Hunter replied still smiling at her.

Raquel giggled and Emma scoffed, but it could have just passed as just her clearing her throat.

Roman inadvertently listened carefully to Hunter and his daughter's conversation, while the rest of the table gradually broke out into chatter, as the meals arrived with Hunter and Stephanie talking mostly with Raquel, and occasionally Sierra.

"Roman, Dean and Seth," Stephanie said suddenly as she remembered something, "Your flowers are so beautiful, thank you so much," she said kindly.

All three Shield affiliates fell uncomfortably silent, but Dean shot Seth a look. _You told her it's from us?_ _What_ t_he heck is wrong with you?_

Of course Seth hadn't said a word to Stephanie when he delivered the flowers; but Dean was just too embarrassed, even more than the other two, at her thanking them. If Sierra and Stephanie wasn't looking, Dean would have smacked Seth upside the head. Dean shook his own head. _I meant Sierra, just Sierra, Stephanie is nobody...nobody... _the Lunatic Fringe chanted (unsuccessfully) to himself.

Roman was the first to find his voice. "You're er- welcome,"

Stephanie looked like she was going to get up and hug them when they heard a soft _thud!_ followed by a small scream. Raquel's porcelain doll had fallen.

Hunter got up from his seat and picked up the doll which thankfully did not break as the floor was carpeted. It was the very same porcelain doll Hunter and Stephanie bought for her.

Still on one knee, Hunter handed the doll back to her. "Here you go," He said kindly, giving her back the doll.

"Thank you, mister," Raquel said smiling at him before gently brushing off her doll. It had long, curly brown hair and a pretty blue Victorian dress.

"Thank my mummy and daddy for the doll too since they bought it for you," Emma said.

Seth dropped his fork in shock, as Roman and Sierra stared at the Helmsley's in shock.

"I'd say burn it, Raquel has plenty dolls anyway," Dean said, but thankfully only Seth and Randy heard, as they were seated on either side of him. Of course Randy tried to talk to Dean, but the Lunatic Fringe ignored him and spoke to Seth instead.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley," Raquel said sweetly.

Hunter smiled, ignoring the "Mr. and Mrs." part. "You're welcome, sweetheart. What's her name?"

Roman ate a piece of his chicken. He couldn't help thinking this is how his own father would have been with his granddaughter.

Hunter smiled as his wife's eyes welled up with tears when Raquel smiled at the billion-dollar princess and said, "Stephanie."

Roman almost choked on his chicken.

Sierra chuckled softly. "I don't think she thought of a name until just now," she said to her husband.

A short while into the meal, Stephanie's worst fear arose as a fight broke out. However, much to everyone's surprise it was Raquel and Emma who were at each other's throats. From what each girls' parents could make out, Emma was jealous that her father liked Raquel so much. Hunter was shocked; the usually quiet and calm Emma never picked a fight. He helped Roman calm them.

"Raquel," Sierra said gently but firmly. "Apologise to Emma, sweetheart."

"You too, Emma," Stephanie said.

The girls remained silent.

"Emma," Hunter said sternly.

"Raquel," Roman said at the same time.

The girls turned to each other. "Sorry," they said sincerely.

"They don't watch Barney," Dean said and started whistling Barney's theme song. Seth shook his head and laughed at the 'Barney teaches us lots of things like how to play pretend...ABCs and 123s and _how to be a_ _friend_!'

Amicable chatter soon broke out at the table once again.

Emma leaned over to Raquel, "Hopefully our dads will see how childish they act with their fights now," she whispered.

"Yeah, and they are the adults," Raquel replied.

The girls actually did talk to each other when they met in the lobby and made friends. But Raquel and Emma were upset their father's didn't get along, so they devised a plan, when Rivana let her know on the secret of her mother (Stephanie) booking them all at the same table. And Raquel already liked Hunter and Stephanie, since Emma had told her they bought her the doll. Raquel wanted her father to find out for himself who bought her the doll when she "thanked" him for it.

Sierra and Stephanie burst out laughing.

The girls looked up in shock. But it was nothing compared to the look on their fathers' faces! Of course, some children's whispers...are just not that subtle!

Suddenly Dean got up. "I'll be back just now," he said to no one in particular.

Randy grabbed his cocktail and followed Dean as he saw the same girl at the stadium Dean was staring at and points Dean in her direction to go talk to her. "If you don't, some other guy will."

Dean ignored the Viper and carried towards the counter just before the kitchens. He asked the restaurant staff for information on that girl, which unfortunately they didn't know, or couldn't really find out without looking suspicious. So finally Dean says to just send their bill to his table – but not to tell her it's from him.

"Smooth move." Randy laughed.

Dean turned around in surprise. He had no idea the Viper was still there! "What?"

Randy rolled his eyes chuckling. "You want her to know it's you, Romeo."

The Lunatic Fringe just stared at him, completely nonplussed.

"So, enjoyed the chocolate?" Randy asked conversationally, taking a sip of his cocktail.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, like I was going to eat that. I threw it away."

Something flickered momentarily across the Viper's face, and the Shield affiliate was startled to notice it was hurt.

"Actually," Dean smirked, "I do still have the chocolate, for which I'm glad. For the next time I beat you, I'll smother it all over your face, Orton." That was meant to be a humiliating threat, but somehow the way it came out was just pure fun, as if he was saying it to Seth or Roman.

Randy laughed. "That grin is like a mixture of Toddler Dean and Dean Ambrose – seemingly innocent but deadly."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "When did I ever seem innocent? And who the heck is Toddler Dean?!"

"He took my chocolate and ran away with it," Randy smiled, and the Lunatic Fringe could not fail to notice a touch of sadness in the Viper's voice. Randy shook his head and gestured at the girl with his glass. "Go, before she leaves," he said quietly.

Hunter and Stephanie watched as Dean strode away from Randy to the girl's table.

"I don't like...this," Stephanie said to her husband. She was going to say that she didn't like the girl, but that wouldn't be fair.

"What?" Hunter asked stunned. "Why?"

"It's like Dean's different around her," Stephanie replied. "I know Dean's...well, a little crazy sometimes, but I want her to accept and love him for who he is, not what she might want him to be."

Roman and Seth looked at each other in astonishment as Hunter sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Randy said sitting back down, with a huge grin on his face. "I mean she wasn't there at the match for nothing, you know. She must be a big fan."

"Oh that's so much better." Stephanie replied sarcastically. "Dean having a fan for a sweetheart,"

Dean had an adverse reaction towards the girl at first- Stephanie doesn't like it at first but he's not "changing for her" but rather her presence has the ability to calm him.

Hunter sighed. "Well let's just hop e for the best," he said, as Dean continued on to the girl's table.

Roman and Seth chuckled as Dean attempted to smooth his hair back. Roman laughed at Seth as the architect almost fell over leaning back on his chair trying to get a good view of Dean and the girl's table.

Dean barely made it to her table when she got up. Unfortunately she didn't notice a waitron walking past with a cart and almost tripped but Dean caught her.

Still looking at Dean and the girl, Sierra put her hand on Roman's arm. "Aw, this is so romantic."

Roman and Seth just tried to keep from laughing out loud.

Dean returned a few minutes later, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"So...what's her name?" Seth asked.

"Her name is Deanna –mind-your-own –business," Dean replied. "I'm hungry,"

Roman and Seth knew they weren't going to get anymore than that today.

Thankfully the rest of the dinner went well (that is, without any brawls). During the lunch the Shield felt something was definitely different among them and with Hunter and Stephanie here they felt their family was complete. They didn't say anything, but Roman a realized it and looking at Dean and Seth, his brothers knew as well.

**XXX**

"Argh what was the point of all that?" Dean shook his lunatic head. "Lunch with the adorable and gahh!"

Knowing their Shield brother well, Roman and Seth just laughed. But they had to admit, the dinner was just way too awkward, especially with Triple H's and Roman Reigns' family present.

The Shield were about to leave the restaurant as Roman and Sierra were taking Raquel up to the suite as the tired little princess had fallen asleep.

Randy overhead Dean as he walked past the Shield to Hunter and Stephanie. "Yeah, this whole lunch was a waste..." he said gloomily; Dean still seemed to hate him.

"Well...two good things did come out of this lunch," Stephanie smiled.

"Like wha-...oh of course!" the Viper smiled. "Dean made a new friend..." Randy chuckled. "Clara. Sweet girl, she is. Good for Dean."

He, Hunter and Stephanie smiled as they watched Seth, Dean, Clara and Clara's friend laughing and talking out in the restaurant balcony, overlooking the water fountain.

"I see Dean already has your blessings to get married." Hunter laughed. "But what's the other good thing?" he asked.

"Dean met her because of you Randy," Stephanie said. "And the other good thing was...it's like we really are a family now with Roman, Dean and Seth spending time with the girls."

"And best of all is Raquel simply loves you, Steph," Hunter smiled kissing her cheek.

"And she adores you Hunter...just like our little Roman..." Stephanie replied, meaning toddler Roman. "Oh, and Dean does like you Randy but you know him, he just won't admit it!" She and Hunter laughed.

"Yeah..." Randy shook his head and grinned.

**XXX**

Sierra smiled as Roman gently tucked in their daughter. Something was definitely different about her husband. He was very loving and caring of both of them...but he's always doubted himself. Not that he said anything to her, but he always tried very hard. It took some time for him to finally open up to her about his past and abusive step-father, and she could sense he feared being the same.

Roman kissed Raquel softly on her forehead before wishing her sweet dreams. "She's gotten taller I think," he said softly to his wife as he joined her by the doorway.

Sierra nodded and smiled up at him. But all that's changed. Something definitely happened between the last time she spook to him on Friday and this morning. Studying her husband's features, she silently thanked the God above them that Roman was finally at peace with himself.

**XXX**

**Later that evening: RAW – the main event, Orton vs. Reigns **

_Shield Promo_

"We feel great." Dean said. "The Shield bruised Evolution without a single casualty. And that," he tuned to smirk at his brothers. "Is domination."

Seth smiled at Dean before addressing the crowd. "Last night we faced our biggest challenge to date in Evolution. We were told to 'adapt or perish,' and that's what we did." he said. "The Shield adapted while Evolution perished and the reason Evolution perished is because even though they are three of the greatest superstars in the industry's history, they were not one like the Shield last night. They were three strangers standing on the same side of the ring."

"Evolution aren't brothers." Roman continued. "The three men in the ring right now are brothers." Roman talks about winning as a team and how growing up, somehow he was always inspired to do so, work as a team...with his brothers...

Roman was actually unconsciously referring to Hunter, who had trained him, Dean and Seth as toddlers.

Hovering above the ring and unseen by human eyes, Raphael smiled proudly.

_You think they'll be brothers forever?_ Cackled a dark voice.

Raphael didn't even bother tuning around. No need to give the scum from the depths of the earth a moment of the arch angel's time.

_Hmm your guardianship has ended...but even you can't protect him from this...betrayal..._

Raphael didn't even bother asking the fiend what he was talking about.

_It can never really damage a soul when one hurts another ...but what if that someone was one you trusted more...than a brother?_

Raphael's head turned sharply.

_Yes. He's going to betray Roman. Tonight. You know of whom I speak._

Raphael set his jaw._ I refuse to believe that. _He said strongly. The toddler transformation and the family ties strengthened their bond.

Unbeknownst to what's happening high above him in the spiritual realm, Roman looked at each of his brothers in turn.

Seth: the courageous one. Somehow Roman remembered the architect being so scared at one time, but when his brothers were in danger, he saddled up to the fight anyway (moonsaulting of a tree) and Dean: he acts like he doesn't care about anyone - but there's nothing in the world the Lunatic Fringe wouldn't do for him or for Seth.

Backstage, Hunter and Stephanie were watching the promo.

Stephanie turned to her husband. "Are you sure you want to go through with Plan B? I know you said its best for business," she said quietly. "But they're like our sons now and I can't stand my own family fighting."

"It won't really be fighting love, it's just wrestling and ...It is best for business." Hunter sighed. "And I have to go now to announce it." He kissed his wife and left for the arena.

Stephanie sighed heavily and tried to keep from crying. This was going to tear her family apart...

**XXX**

Back in the ring, Roman faced Seth holding up his right hand. "This is Evolution," Roman spread out his fingers. "This is the Shield," he closed them in a fist, we are brothers."

Seth nodded, as Dean paced the ring, grinning.

Still holding up his fist, Roman turned towards the titantron and the wrestler's entrance. "Orton, get your a** out here so I can break your jaw with the symbol of excellence."

Evolution's music hit, and Randy Orton, accompanied by Triple H (carrying his sledgehammer), made their way to the ring, stopping short at the end of the ramp. Seth slipped out to grab a few chairs and brought them into the ring.

Roman felt a chill go down his spine as the dark spirit's laughter rang out throughout the stadium.

"You gave that to Roman," Dean grinned, referring to the sledgehammer. "When you lost,"

"If you haven't figured it out yet, what I do better than anybody is adapt. Last night was Plan A." Triple H said. "But there's always...a Plan B."

Raphael's eyes narrowed as the dark spirit dared to inch closer to him and whispered:

_Watch this..._

Seth cricked his neck from side to side as he warmed up for an attack just as Triple H raised his sledgehammer and pointed it at Roman Reigns.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A big shout out to HermioneMaggieJareau for Dean's love interest, the OC Miss Clara August! Thank you! :)**

**Ah one more chapter left... It's been 6 months lol so I'd say it's about time ;)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	17. Brothers in Arms

**Chapter 17: Brothers in Arms**

* * *

**A/N** **A songfic is included called **_**No Matter Wha**_**t from the ****Yugioh**** anime - during Seth and Dean's match and would be in **_**italics.**_

**A little more mysticism here that will tie in with what went on in TV WWE with the Ambrose/ Rollins feud – like an AU.**

* * *

**A huge thank you to a good friend of mine, V. T. aka Nylora Greenleaf, who sportingly help edit TT, even though she doesn't really watch wrestling... and love Seth, Dean and Roman anyway! :p. Thanks V! Big Hugs from me, and kisses from Roman :P**

**Thanks to everyone who contributed ideas, helped editing, reading and reviewing this first story of mine, Toddler Time! :D**

**~Aquilia**

* * *

Triple H pointed at Roman with his sledgehammer. "You and me...Battleground."

"Why not Money in the Bank?" Randy asked confused, as that was the next PPV.

"Not now, Randy," Triple H rolled his eyes. MITB was all about the briefcase, but he wanted a PPV focused on Roman's epic match. "Roman," he continued, "you may be able to beat Evolution with your brothers, but...let's see how the match would go if we wrestle... one on one."

Roman smiled as his eyes reflected that of Hunter's: dancing with excitement, rather than hate. Looking directly into Hunter's eyes, the Powerhouse grinned and gave a single nod.

Hunter smiled back; he knew Roman wasn't much of a talker – but the challenge was accepted.

Roman's heart jumped at the prospect of going one-on-one with Hunter Hearst Helmsley, not knowing the feeling he was having was not unlike son has when his father challenges to a game, any game, as long as it was his father's game...just the two of them, to pass the torch.

"But when I win," Triple H began.

"_If," _Roman said clearly_, "If _you win, then what?" he asked.

Triple H grinned at Roman's cheekiness. "You join the Authority."

With one hand, Seth swung the chair back and forth, daring Evolution to come into the ring and attack his brothers.

Randy scoffed at the match stipulation. "So that's Plan B? Roman joins the Authority? Kind of lame, Hunter but fitting, because by losing it means Roman isn't ready to leave nest yet," he shrugged. "Or something like that."

Roman and Seth just stared at him. Yeah, the rumors were true...the Viper does hear voices... he's nuts! Roman smiled and looked to his right at the Lunatic Fringe. _More nuts than Dean even – and that's saying a lot!_ He chuckled.

"Oh, and I suppose you can bring those two clowns as well, Roman." Randy said, casually indicating Seth and Dean with his hand.

Triple H shot Randy a look at his reference to Hunter's boys. But he turned and smiled at the Shield: it would be nice to have them in the Authority again, but this it would be like a family business kind of thing.

Thankfully the smile went unnoticed by everybody as the Lunatic Fringe grabbed a mic.

"Then I want a match with the Viper!" Dean announced. "At Battleground too!"

Randy turned to Dean, but he wasn't the only one surprised. Sure the Lunatic Fringe was challenging the Viper, but both Roman and Seth also heard something in Dean's voice: excitement, thrill and... happiness, not unlike toddler Dean.

"So, we going to have a match or not?" Dean asked, irritated at the Viper's lack of response.

Randy snapped back to reality. "You're on, Ambrose!" The Viper grinned, but not at Battleground..."

Dean paced the ring, looking at impatient and irritated, but in truth he was just feeling impatient...and excited.

"If we're going to battle Dean, it would be a Pay-per-view and match worthy of the Lunatic Fringe and the Viper," Randy continued. "So we'll battle in Hell...in a Cell."

Hunter looked sideways at Randy. No, he wasn't worried about his son in the most dangerous steel structure ever. He swallowed hard. But what his wife was going to say...

Dean grinned. Hell in a Cell? Who better to raise hell than the Viper and the Lunatic himself? He almost yelled 'Yay!' like an excited little... toddler. But he managed to calm himself. "You want Hell?" Dean asked. "Well the devil's got nothing on me! _You're on_, Orton!" he echoed the Randy's words.

Hunter smiled at Randy. It was Dean's first HIAC, so Randy (and Hunter) thought it would be best for the Viper to be his first opponent in such a dangerous match, so Dean had some experience, before going up against someone who would really brutalize him.

Seth looked at Roman, to Hunter to Dean to Randy. "Hey, everyone's got a match but me!" toddler Set- ahem- Seth Rollins complained.

"Idea!" Dean said, clicking his fingers. "Maybe you can take on Stephanie in a game of cards or something or fashion contest. Or better yet, hairdressing," he said looking pointedly at Seth's half-blond, half-brunette hair.

Seth shot the Lunatic Fringe a look as Roman, Hunter, Randy and the crowd laughed.

"Well, Seth, you can wrestle Randy now if you-" Hunter almost said 'if you'd like' he caught himself and instead said, "If you dare,"

Seth looked to Roman and then Dean, upset. Roman sighed, he understood: it wasn't a big match, like his and Dean's PPVs.

Stephanie's music hit, and she walked down the ramp smiling at her sons. The music cut as she reached her husband and Randy at the end of the ramp. She shot Randy a brief look, and the Viper knew he was going to get hell later because of his match preposition to Dean.

"Hold on, we still have a few PPVs before," Stephanie faced Randy with another venomous look. "Hell in a Cell and Battleground. So, Seth, let's have a MITB qualifying match." she said, to the approval of the crowd.

Seth was surprised; he wanted a PPV match just like Dean and Roman.

"When you win Seth, you'll be in the-" Stephanie stopped abruptly. She was just going to put her youngest son in a _ladder_ match with _thirty _other superstars!

"You'll be qualified to compete in the MITB contract ladder match," Triple H said quickly, saving face.

So Randy and Seth faced off for a spot in MITB ladder match, with Roman, Dean and Triple H watching closely from ringside. Stephanie glared at Randy before leaving, though he wasn't sure whether it was for his and Dean's match or his and Seth's match. Well, there's always Hunter to hide behind in case Mama Bear came out again.

At the end of the altered main event Hunter couldn't decide whether Randy threw the match on purpose. Either way, Hunter wished he could have been in the ring raising Seth's hand in victory along with Roman and Dean.

**~oOo~**

_**Money in the Bank PPV**_

"It's the Authority, they're just trying to get us to go against each other," Seth said.

"Yeah," Dean said. "They'd never just give me an opportunity to be in the MITB ladder match too,"

Roman smiled. "It's okay. Just give it your best, and if it comes down to it...don't insult one another, wrestle, don't brawl, that's the difference.

Seth and Dean looked at one another, shocked at what Roman was suggesting, but they had to wrestle in the ladder match anyway.

So they did and gave it their all and had fun ...until the Viper decided to make an unwelcomed appearance.

Roman watched backstage as Seth and Dean tried to wrestle others and defend one another, but of course there might come a time when they had to wrestle each other. And as fate would have it the Shield as usual managed to clear the ring, only to realise they would have to race each other for the briefcase.

Roman laughed out loud as they both, in an attempt not to fight one another, went in circles, climbing up the ladder only to be pulled down by the other, then spinning around to pull the other off and started it all over again. It took some time before they realized they would actually have to wrestle after all.

The universe watched on as Seth and Dean stood in the middle of the ring, with the ladder, and the way to the Money in the Bank briefcase, between them.

_How did it come to this, after all we been through_

_Two of a pair now on opposite sides_

_From the very start with honor we wrestled_

_Watched each other's back and we battled with pride_

Dean smiled and held out his fist.

_We are closer than brothers, and now we have to fight each other_

_No matter what...let the game begin_

_No matter what ...let the best man win_

_No matter what...we're in this together_

_No matter what...we'll be friends forever..._

Seth looked at Dean to his fist and then to Dean again, shocked and confused.

_No matter what...it's been you and me...hanging out playing games, didn't ever think it would get this hard_

Roman came out put and smiled at both of them giving a slight inclination of his head to say it was okay. But Dean wasn't going to wrestle Seth, if the Architect wasn't willing to fight back.

_Time's running out with so much at stake..._

Seth finally understood smiled in understanding. He put out his fist, lightly but powerfully, connecting it with Dean's. And then the _real_ match began.

_We are closer than brothers, and now we have to fight each other_

The crowd alternated between "Let's go Ambrose" and "Let's go Rollins" – but not like half the crowd for a favourite superstar, but they all were cheering for Seth and Dean. Who could choose between the brothers wrestling with honor and respect for their opponent? And they both refused to use any weapons be it ladders...or steel chairs.

_We'll show them what we made of_

But they wrestle, seeing no other (except Roman) as worthy opponents.

_As we fight for the ones we love_

Seth went to Curb Stomp Dean, but hesitated for a brief moment allowing Dean to roll out of the way.

_We'll be friends to the very end..._

_No matter what._

Dean hit Dirty Deeds on Seth square on the mat but didn't get up.

Roman sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Dean lay still for a moment with his arms still around the architect, like he was taking a breather but Roman had a strong suspicion the Lunatic Fringe was apologizing to Seth. But the powerhouse couldn't understand why. Dirty Deeds had the ability to knock an opponent out for several moments, but even from here on the stage, Roman could see how fake that was and didn't do anything more than give Seth a slight headache.

Roman chuckled. So much for wrestling, this was nothing more than a sparring session for those two. "Better buck up your game." He called. "What are you two wrestling for? The Diva's Championship?"

Roman hoped none of the Diva's would kill him for that statement, but anyway there were only several divas really good at wrestling, however the rest of them were just on for their appearance and only good at cat fights anyway, so there was some truth in his words.

At least they didn't have to wrestle each other for long and took the opportunity to stop beating each other and dived out of the ring at the same time onto another wrestler that just came out to the arena at ringside.

Poor Randy Orton. According to him, he just wanted to come see the match not get involved (Raphael's translation: he wanted to come see Dean in action, because just watching backstage on a TV screen wasn't enough).

(Hunter and Stephanie later berated Randy for getting involved. Dean may have lost due to his interference, but definitely dislocated his shoulder because of Randy. Randy however, just wanted to watch and maybe cheer for his favourite Shield todd- superstar. Dean however took an offence and started brawling with Randy during the match outside the ring instead.)

A little disorientated, Seth made for the ladder and got the briefcase. After celebrating his win with the crowd shortly, he looked around for Dean, wondering for the first time how the he didn't encounter any resistance from the Lunatic Fringe while climbing the ladder this time. Upon spotting Dean and Randy 'brawling' outside the ring, Seth dropped the briefcase and slid down the ladder to the aid of his brother. Randy just shook his head and went back over the barricade after Seth won. It wasn't supposed to be this way; he wanted Dean to win of course.

Roman sighed. Of course he would have helped his brothers out, but from what he could see, almost amazingly, Randy wasn't even getting involved. And it was pointless for those two to dive out of the ring like that, when the powerhouse was here, but anyway. Randy retreated through the crowd.

Roman shook his head laughing, clapping all the while. Seth restrained Dean from going after the Viper and Roman watched as Dean punched Seth in the gut.

"Frikin stop apologising already, you won," Dean said as Seth helped him up the ramp; it seemed as Seth thought it was unfair he won and wanted a rematch.

Seth chuckled. "You punch like a-"

"Do you want a nice hard one?" Dean asked irritated, as they reached the stage and met the powerhouse.

Roman smiled at both of them. "Great match guys! And _congratulations _Seth!" the powerhouse whooped.

They stood for awhile with their arms around each other, in a three man hug, but it was also Roman allowing his brothers to rest by supporting their weight.

Seth held the briefcase towards them. "For the Shield!"

Roman laughed and took Seth's right wrist as Dean simultaneously took Seth's left. Together they raised both the new _Mr. Money-in-the-Bank's_ hands high in victory, before putting out their fists together for their infamous formation.

_The Shield._

_Friends._

_Brothers._

_...Forever._

_And you better believe that. _Raphael chuckled, as he articulated Roman's famous words at the cowering dark spirit which he summoned to watch Dean and Seth's match. _Looks like your plan B backfired. Now be gone!_

When Roman and Dean let go of his hands, Seth dropped the briefcase and threw his arms around Dean.

"Whoa, Seth, what's up, man?" Dean asked surprised.

Roman looked at the two, confused. It was just a hug.

Seth drew a ragged sob. "I don't know...it feels like in another world...in another time... we weren't just wrestling, but actually fighting. I don't want that to ever happen to us...I'll never betray you...brother."

Dean looked at Roman and then to the crowd before pushing Seth off him. "I know that." The Lunatic Fringe grinned. "And they call me crazy!"

"I love you, man," Seth said.

"Shut up Seth," Dean said, but both Roman and Seth could hear the emotion in his voice, and the tears forming in his eyes. "I love you, too."

Roman grinned and started clapping.

Triple H and Stephanie (and of course, Randy) watched proudly from backstage, as the universe was up on their feet giving a standing ovation at the craziest Money in the Bank PPV ever (well Dean was present so...). The infamous briefcase lay forgotten on the floor as two brothers held each other in a tight embrace.

**~oOo~**

Unfortunately for the powerhouse, Dean and Seth drove Roman insane by complaining for days after MITB that they were having fun wrestling each other and Orton ruined it.

Roman massaged his temples. "One, he just showed up at ringside and didn't attack either you." He sighed. "Two, both of you should know that if he did attack and in the unlikely event, started beating up both of you I would have been on him in seconds, and three..." he narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to spear both your as** if y'all don't stop bothering me!" he let out a breath. "Now go and ask for another match if you want," he finished calmly.

Seth didn't think it was fair that he had the briefcase since Randy interfered. So it was decided by the Authority that Seth and Dean would wrestle for the MITB briefcase at Battleground.

**~oOo~**

_**Battleground Main event: Reigns vs. Triple H**_

Randy decided to place himself at the commentators table at the beginning of the match, well 'at' may be the wrong word...

"What does he think he's doing?" Michael Cole asked in disbelief. "We can hardly see the ring!"

"Oh, come on Michael," JBL laughed. "He can sit wherever he wants; he's the face of the company!"

"Not _on_ our table!" complained Cole.

For indeed the Viper was seated relaxed on top of the commentators table to watch the match, while Seth and Dean (despite Roman's actual demands to get their sore butts out of the arena) were on the other side of the ring by the steel stairs.

In the ring, Roman prepared for a spear, but when he got to Triple H he positioned for a pedigree instead. Triple H countered and lifted Roman and threw him over resulting in the powerhouse's face slamming onto the canvas.

Randy saw Triple H visibly wince for a moment at Roman lying on the canvas before putting his game face back on, and the Viper shook his head. This really wasn't easy for Hunter, he didn't want to hurt his son, but he couldn't insult Roman by not giving him anything less than his best.

Roman slowly rose to his feet and Randy saw it: his mouth was bust open and the powerhouse was bleeding.

Normally Triple H wouldn't have stopped wrestling for this; he knew Roman would just make a comeback. But considering the look on Hunter's face, the Viper knew he was thinking about the last time Roman bled...when the toddler was being beaten by his so called step-'father.' And to Hunter, Roman was a toddler just yesterday, not over twenty years ago!

Hunter stood frozen in the middle of the ring his eyes wide as he stared at the scarlet liquid covering his son's mouth. Hadn't Hunter promised (toddler) Roman no one will ever hurt like that him again?

Randy shook his head. He knew Hunter wanted a fair match, but obviously it wasn't going to be now with the state the Game was in.

"Hey! What's Orton doing?!" Cole shouted as the Viper jumped off the table and slipped into the ring. In a flash he bypassed Roman and delivered an RKO to the Game himself, as the referee rung the bell.

Randy then slipped out of the ring and walked up the ramp shaking his head, trying to put on a 'show' of being overlooked by the Authority that he didn't get a title shot yet as promised to the Viper or something like that.

Backstage Randy smiled and hoped that this favour for Hunter would cover for his interfering in Dean and Seth's match, in the eyes of Hunter and Stephanie. He just had to figure out a way to make it up to Dean now, of course chocolates wouldn't work and neither is helping Dean cheat, because the Lunatic Fringe would just beat up Randy himself. Randy started to panic: what if Dean never wanted to speak to him again?! What if he told Randy to stay away, what if -

The Viper swore: why on earth did he ever talk to the adorable little Ambrose toddler in the first place?!

**~oOo~**

Back in the arena the referee had declared Reigns the winner via disqualification but Roman refused to let his hand be raised in victory.

On the canvas, Triple H, his face half hidden and turned away from any camera, smiled. Randy hadn't hit RKO hard, he just provided a way out for Hunter not to fight Roman anymore, and after the discussion Hunter had with the referee before the match, there will be no disqualification, especially if it looks to him (the ref) that Roman should win, then so be it.

However, unsatisfied with the match results, Reigns challenged Triple H to a Last Man Standing match at Summerslam.

Stephanie swears that the kids want to give her heart attacks, first Dean, with his HIAC match and now Roman with his Last Man Standing match. Stephanie nearly hit the ceiling when Seth challenged Triple H, Kane and the Viper in a handicap match. Something about him proving he can be just as strong as Roman and unpredictable as Dean. Stephanie's prayers were answered when Roman and Hunter put a stop to it by giving the overzealous kid laxative that evening so the Architect couldn't start challenging anyone and everyone at Night of Champions.

**~oOo~**

"Yeah, right!" Dean scoffed as they made their way back to the locker room. "Like we turned into toddlers and _Evolution_ took care of _us!_"

_The video clip at cinema that interrupted the Lion King movie, showed all the times Hunter played with the toddlers at the arena. When showed Roman how to spear, Dean how to do the Nigel and Seth to Curb Stomp (Stephanie had put her foot down on showing Seth the Moonsault)._

"Yeah," Roman shook his head as he opened their door and entered. "Uh, guys? Who do these kids remind you of?"

"Kids?" Seth asked confused. "What kids?"

"Wait a sec," Dean said. "There shouldn't BE any kids here,"

"Yeah- well take a look," Roman said as Dean and Seth also stepped in.

The 'kids' were toddlers: two little boys and a girl. One little boy had long blonde hair to his shoulders and the other short black hair with spikes. The little girl had long brown hair tied into two ponytails on either side of her ears complete with cute pink ribbons.

The little girl was crying as her doll lay on the floor. The blonde toddler picked up her doll "Emma." He gave it to her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling gratefully. She leaned over and kissed the stunned blonde on the cheek.

Roman struggled not to laugh as the child's face went red as he ran to hide behind the powerhouse himself.

The other little toddler, with short black hair, stared at Dean before smiling and saying, happily, "Luney, Luney, want to play!"

Unseen by human eyes, Raphael shook his head laughing. My, how the tables have turned: for the Shield had found themselves staring at toddler Hunter, Stephanie and Randy... so much for Battleground, SummerSlam and Beyond! And Roman and his brothers thought they weren't toddlers...but the Arch-angel decided it was time for Karma...

But anyway, they all lived Happily Ever After...

_**2 YEARS LATER **_

Roman and Sierra had a beautiful baby boy, who they christened Riley Hunter Reigns.

(Stephanie had never seen her husband so emotional since Kayla was born).

At Wrestlemania XXXII, following an epic victory for the US title against Randy Orton and after six months of courting, Dean asked Clara to marry him (Randy said Dean mistakenly poked him in the eye when he hit DirtyDeeds, since Hunter caught him crying after Clara said yes). Even though it was an extraordinary match, both Dean and Randy will always consider thier HIAC match their favourite of all time. And since Roman received a Maserati as a present from the Helmsleys, Dean got a _Viper_.

Seth won the World Heavy Championship from Brock Lesnar, which according to Seth he couldn't have won without the support from his Shield brothers and best friends Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Seth was presented with a Lamborghini... which promptly went in for repairs along with Dean's Viper...something about those two drag racing...anyway, Roman didn't ask for details.

**~oOo~**

"Who won the car racing, Grammy?" Little Dante Ambrose said eagerly.

"Well just like MITB, both of them did, sweetheart," his great grandmother said chuckling gently at the four year old, whose temper and impatience resembled one famous superstar. "Remember Dean and Seth never really kept score, they saw each other equals, as brothers...until the day they died," Her heart briefly constricted in pain.

Little Shawn Rollins smiled. "Thanks for telling us the story, Grammy. I love Happy Endings."

The pain disappeared, "You're welcome my love," his great grandmother said, thinking it was the very same smile, of a famous Architect.

Little Rowanne Reigns held her cousin, Stephanie. "It was so sweet they always hugged."

Her great grandmother chuckled. The strength of Rowanne's spirit and love rivals one Powerhouse's loyalty to his two best friends...calling them brothers.

"Grammy," Said Little Stephanie Reigns, "Did Roman ever find out that Hunter was like a daddy to him?"

Her great grandmother smiled and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, not unlike a past COO of the WWE.

"Stephanie, sweetheart, we're going." Her mother called. "And your mothers are waiting for all of you loves," she said to the children.

"Awww," the children said sadly. One by one they hugged and kissed their great-grandmother and left.

Raquel Reigns Michaels smiled and waved at her great grandchildren, before slowly walking to her bedroom. Locating an old treasured box, she first took out a very worn but well cared for Victorian porcelain doll before retrieving out an old photo frame.

The frame held the Helmsley, Reigns, Ambrose and Rollins' family photos as well as a Shield photo taken in 2014 performing their infamous formation of excellence, as her dear father called it...but Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth said it was really a symbol of their brotherhood, when they performed an incomplete one at Roman's thanksgiving...a celebration of the great wrestler's life.

Dante...Dean.

Shaun...Seth.

Rowanne...Roman.

Stephanie...Emma and Raquel

All direct descendants, but her family, all the same. Raquel's son had married Emma's youngest daughter, bringing to light the already formed bond between the Hemsleys and the Reigns, when Hunter's granddaughter married Roman's grandson. Maybe one day Little Stephanie would realise she is the visible and tangible representation of the father and son bond of Roman Reigns and Hunter Helmsley had all those years ago...more than a friendship or respect bond everyone thought it was with the sledgehammer. Raquel was hardly surprised when she heard the news that her great grandchild was to be named Stephanie, after Stephanie Helmsley, the women that stood between the two most dominant and dangerous stables of the WWE, the Shield and Evolution, and brought them together, with the strength of her motherly love.

Soon Raquel's tired and failing eyes fell upon a picture the Helmsley family, and she smiled at the eight year old picture her best friend Emma, who had passed on a few years earlier. Then the elderly lady's eyes rose to the mother and father of the family picture.

"_Grammy," Said Little Stephanie, "Did Roman ever find out that Hunter was like a daddy to him?"_

Raquel's eyes filled with tears as her soft and wrinkled fingers affectionately touched the photo of Hunter's face. "I miss you so much...Papa."

Another photo kept in the treasured box was evidence of something magical...or a miracle. Raquel chuckled softly as she tried to imagine what the Shield's (including her father) reaction when they saw this photo for the first time...

**~oOo~**

The Shield came to Stephanie's office, thinking it's a trap. Instead they find the A4 white envelope on Stephanie's desk labelled 'The Shield,' with all their toddler pictures inside. What's shocking is that it's all three of them in the same picture – but they didn't know each other as kids. What's even more astonishing is that some pictures show Hunter and/or Stephanie with them, holding or carrying them or play wrestling with them in the ring (Hunter). And some of Randy Orton and Batista.

A family picture stood out conspicuously, with Stephanie, seated on a chair and carrying toddler Seth; Hunter seated on the ground, with toddler Roman climbing his shoulders looking at toddler Dean rolling on the floor.

They were all looking at one another, laughing and smiling, a treasured family moment. On the back was single caption with a date stamp.

_**Family doesn't end with blood.**_

_**Payback PPV Eve, 31 May 2014.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A big thank you to Jenn11 for all your help, as the credit for the extra special moments with Randy and Dean, especially the HIAC idea goes to her :)**

* * *

**"Family doesn't end with blood," Supernatural quote.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! Especially from May, when I started TT! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**

**~ Princess Aquilia**


	18. Merry Christmas!

**TT Bonus Chapter: ****Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's my gift to you! A Shield Christmas!**

* * *

"Presents!" yelled little Dante Ambrose. "Yay!"

"You're making noise again, Dante." little Stephanie Reigns said. "Mummy said if we don't behave we don't get to open them."

Dante stuck out his tongue at her, as Little Shawn Rollins and little Rowanne Reigns crawled around the Christmas tree looking for their own gifts.

Raquel Reigns Michaels chuckled softly at her great-grand children's antics. She closed her eyes, smiling at the memories of her father, Roman and uncles Dean and Seth, and all the Christmases they had together.

There was one Christmas she was particularly fond of. Though she was very young, Raquel has never forgotten her very first Christmas spent with her paternal grandparents...

_85 years earlier_

Roman tenderly brushed the edge of the marble stone bearing the names Roman Snr., Rose and his little brother, Riley Reigns. A hollow pit in his heart ached for he missed each one of them dearly, his dad more especially after his experience with his so-called step -dad.

He stared at the line engraved on the stone; it was his mother's favourite saying:

"_The past is a lesson, but the future is a gift."_

He mulled over the past few months, and how things had changed between the Helmsleys, Randy Orton and the Shield. Hunter and Stephanie would never replace his old family but just like Dean and Seth, they had slowly become his new family. As he sat there looking at his family's tombstone he became aware of a presence...

Roman froze in shock. He sensed his father. It had to be. Roman Reigns Snr. was just beyond those trees at the edge of the cemetery by the stream that flowed through it. The Powerhouse knew it.

Roman got up and rushed through the forest. He slowed down when he reached the clearing as he spotted a lone figure.

Standing by the stream with his back turned, in the midst of morning haze, was his father.

"DAD!" Roman shouted, breathing hard. A smiled touched his lips. After all this time...

The man slowly turned and smiled at Roman.

It was Triple H.

Triple H. Hunter. Dad.

_The future is a gift..._

Roman blinked, a little stunned...but not at all disappointed. In fact he was overjoyed.

"Roman?" Hunter asked gently.

Roman shifted uncomfortably. Why he felt so happy to see Hunter was beyond him.

Hunter's eyebrows narrowed in concern. "How are Sierra and Raquel?" he asked.

Roman smiled at him. He wasn't just asking out of politeness. "They are well. How are Stephanie and the girls?"

Hunter nodded, relieved. "They are also well."

Silence.

Awkward silence.

On Roman's part. He wondered what embarrassing things Hunter witnessed of him as a toddler.

"Why don't you join us for Christmas?" Hunter asked with a smile. "I'm sure Raquel would love to come," he said hoping to persuade Roman.

Roman pursed his lips, hesitant. He wanted to tell Hunter to stay away from his daughter, but how could he? Hunter and Stephanie, his cold-hearted ruthless bosses really cared for his daughter.

"I'll check with my wife, Sierra," Roman finally replied with a smile. "And...thanks."

**XXX**

"Sierra, love, how about we...spend Christmas with the Helmsleys this year?" Roman asked his wife back at the Reigns mansion, once told her about his time at the cemetery.

Sierra was a little surprised as Roman hadn't told he was visiting his family's grave today or she would have gone with him. But she understood he might have all of a sudden missed them and just made a detour to the cemetery while he was out.

"Hunter has invited us," Roman said. He knew he owed her an explanation, but he could not quite explain to his wife why he wanted their family to spend Christmas with the Authority, or more correctly, the Helmsleys. After everything they put the Shield through, and her husband, he expected resistance.

But Sierra smiled. "Sure, honey." She was not at all put off by spending Christmas with them. She had noticed how much Hunter and Stephanie cared for Roman. It was shown by how taken they were by Raquel. And the change in Roman, the confidence he had in himself was something to do with the Helmsleys. They were also kind to her, and loved to spoil Raquel like grandparents would.

Sierra kissed Roman happily. "I think it would be simply wonderful for Raquel to spend more time with them!"

**XXX**

It was very awkward standing in the entrance hall of the Helmsley mansion. Well for the Shield at least. Sierra and Raquel were rather delighted to be there, with Raquel taking nonstop about her three new friends.

Seth fidgeted uncomfortably. "Do we have to stay long?"

"Why don't we just high-tail it out of here, while we still have the chance?  
Dean whispered as the housekeeper appeared and led them into the mansion.

The Shield had just wanted to leave their presents which were been taken by servants who told them that it would placed under the huge Christmas tree in the living room.

"That would be rude, Dean," Sierra reminded gently. "And I'm sure we'll have a good time." she smiled at him.

"Hello and Merry Christmas," Stephanie said brightly, as she and Hunter met the Reigns family and the Shield in the hallway, just outside the living room.

Sierra smiled and hugged her as the Shield just murmured their greetings. "Merry Christmas,"

"Mr and Mrs. Helmsley!" Raquel ran into Stephanie's arms before hugging Hunter.

"Come on in, Randy's also here," Hunter said to the Shield, but looking directly at Dean.

As they followed Hunter and Stephanie into the living room, Dean knew by Sierra's gasp that the room was exquisitely decorated, but he only had eyes for one person.

Standing alone, looking at the angel atop the Helmsley's Christmas tree, was none other than Clara August.

"Hi, Clara," Dean said.

"Hi, Dean," Clara said sweetly and blushed when Dean held her in his arms.

"But what about your family?" Dean asked. "Aren't they here?"

"I want to spend Christmas with you Dean," Clara said shyly.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yes, with you, Dean." Clara said softly. "With you..."

"Dean!"

Dean snapped back to reality with Randy's laughter.

"What?" Dean asked a little irritated and embarrassed; he had been daydreaming again.

"I asked if you called Clara to wish her Merry Christmas." Randy repeated, smiling.

Dean looked uncomfortable. He didn't. He got a voicemail on his phone, a Christmas greeting from her earlier, but he never called her back.

"Well she's just a friend," Roman said, trying not to smirk. "Right, Dean?"

"Right," Dean said promptly.

"So you don't have to call her back right?" Seth grinned. "And if someone, say...I, had to ask her out to dinner, it wouldn't matter, right?"

Dean shot Seth envious daggers with his eyes. That and his lack of response left rest of the Shield and the Viper roaring with laughter.

Hunter shook his head laughing. "If the Viper doesn't watch it, the Lunatic Fringe is going to hit DirtyDeeds on him!"

"I will sort this out right now!" Stephanie fumed and started marching towards them. "Randy!"

"Whoa, hold on there, sweetheart," Hunter chuckled, pulling her gently back towards him and kissing her cheek. "He's just trying to help Dean out,"

Randy then took Dean's cell phone and made a call, all the while manoeuvring around the living room trying to avoid the Lunatic Fringe.

"Hi, CIara. I'm Dean's uncle," Randy said, enjoying the look on Dean's face. "His favourite one, in fact." Well Randy wasn't really lying. "Just calling to wish my favourite niece-in la-"

Dean immediately grabbed the phone. "Sorry, Clara." He said shooting the grinning Viper a look.

"No, its okay." Clara said, with a smile in her voice. "Merry Christmas Dean. I'm glad you're having a good time with your family."

Dean opened his mouth to say he wasn't with his family. But when he looked around him, to the laughing smiling faces of his Shield brothers, Hunter, Stephanie and Randy, that thought just didn't make sense anymore.

**XXX**

"All right its present time!" Stephanie announced sweetly, clapping her hands for attention.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

The Shield exchanged presents with each other and Roman's family.

Hunter and Stephanie bought many presents for Raquel, including toys, candy, school stationary and personalized items. Basically everything a little girl could need or want. After all, they figured they had five years to make up for. And all the years of their toddler Roman growing up too.

Rivana, Emma and Kayla also had a present for Raquel and she in turn, had a present for each of them...and so did Roman, Dean and Seth.

Hunter watched as the Shield gave each of his daughters a gift, remembering the nightmare he had of his Shield toddlers. He had nightmares of the girls too, especially when Rivana was a baby.

But looking at his six children now, he was at peace. Hunter's three baby girls had three brothers. Not only were they strong, but they knew, especially Roman, what it meant to be a big brother. _Love. Protection._

"Thank you for inviting me, and Merry Christmas." Randy said, as he was about to leave to spend the rest of the day with his own family but was surprised when his bosses also had a present for him.

"Well it's mostly thanks for helping take care of Dean," Hunter said smiling.

"Wow, thanks!" Randy said. He absolutely loved his gift. But it was nothing compared to that of the frame inside the bubble wrap. Hunter and Stephanie smiled at each other as Randy carefully uncovered the frame. It was one of the photos in the white envelope the arch-angel had given Hunter and Stephanie.

Randy swallowed hard, close to tears. It was a picture of himself and his little buddy, toddler Dean. "Thanks," he said softly.

Dean came over and peered over Randy's shoulder, eyes wide.

Stephanie smiled and looked from Dean to Randy and then to Dean again, beyond happiness.

Dean then proceeded to tap his collarbone.

Hunter and Stephanie's smiles faded...that wasn't a good sign.

Randy sighed sadly. No matter what Randy did for Dean, the Lunatic Fringe would always see him as the Viper, of Evolution, his adversary. Not his _Unca Randy_.

"You..." Dean pointed at the picture. "Spoilt the kid too much," he said bluntly.

Randy blinked.

"He must have grown up to be one hell of a superstar with a big mouth," Dean shrugged. "He had a good role model after all."

Hunter and Stephanie burst out laughing as Randy looked at Dean in shock for a moment. Dean _remembered_! And Randy was a fond memory that's for sure!

"COME HERE LITTLE _BUDDY_!" Randy shouted throwing his arms around the Lunatic Fringe.

Roman and Seth laughed as Dean pretended to be irritated at first but hugged back just as enthusiastically. Dean had a present for Randy, and of course the Viper had one for him too!

Seth took out his camera and snapped a few pictures of everyone. Soon Dean stole the camera and took a few pictures of Seth as well. They were definitely going into the Shield family album.

"And Hunter and I have presents for all of you as well," Stephanie said smiling at the Shield.

They presented Roman, Dean and Seth with heartfelt gifts...but Stephanie never expected that she and Hunter would get presents from them.

Amidst all the ripped wrapping paper and tangled ribbons, Stephanie discovered an unopened gift addressed to her, from the Shield. She paused in shock; of course she had given presents to all her boys but she hadn't expected gifts in return. Slowly she opened them.

"Umm, you don't like it?" Seth asked her quietly as she remained silent staring at her gifts.

"Oh!" Stephanie burst into tears and hugged him, Dean and Roman.

They eagerly hugged her in return and Seth and Dean went on to hug Hunter, who also gave them each a proud thump on their backs.

Suddenly Raquel came bouncing up to Hunter with a present for her grandparents which they graciously accepted. It was a picture of Hunter, Stephanie and Raquel, hand drawn and coloured prettily by the little princess herself.

As he stood there watching Hunter and his daughter, a memory came into the Powerhouse's mind. It was a conversation between him and Hunter that happened in the ring.

No, it wasn't a promo or a standoff; but Hunter and Roman sitting side by side, having a father and son conversation.

Roman never really had a foster female abuser (he refused to call them foster mother and father, what kind of a _parent_ would do that to a child?); they were always just indifferent or neglected him. It was the male foster ones that usually treated him with cruelty.

But not Hunter. Hunter loved, cared for and protected him. Hunter believed in him. And he went to such lengths to exterminate Roman's fears that the powerhouse couldn't be a good enough father.

"Merry Christmas...Dad." Roman said softly as Stephanie took Raquel from Hunter so Roman could hug him.

"Merry Christmas, son," Hunter said, returning the hug.

As they released each other, Hunter saw the tears forming in Roman's eyes.

Hunter looked to either side of him and motioned for Seth and Dean to step closer and wrapped them all in a gigantic hug.

"This. Is. _Awesome_!" Dean said grinning.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Seth chanted, chuckling.

"Oh grow up you two," Roman said as they all laughed.

**XXX**

_Triple H's Interview with Michael Cole: WWE Raw. _

_Michael Cole_: Triple H, the Shield are considered best. Do you –

The next words surprised Cole and the Universe. Both Dean's and Seth's jaws dropped. Roman just smiled.

_Triple H:_ "Well of course they are-"

But Hunter's next words, which completely astonished the Shield.

"He must be on drugs." Roman joked, as Seth laughed.

"Announcing this in public is just embarrassing." Dean pouted.

Randy just smiled knowingly as Stephanie pressed her hands to her heart and her eyes filled with water.

Because these words were out of his mouth before Hunter considered the live television were:

"...after all, they are _my _sons,"

**XXX**

**WWE 2014 PPVs **

_SummerSlam_

Seth Rollins vs. Dean Ambrose (MITB Contract rematch – Dean won via count out, as the Lunatic Fringe started rolling on the canvas laughing for no reason, frustrating Seth, so the Architect walked out).

Roman Reigns vs. Triple H in a Last Man Standing Match

_NOC_

Seth Rollins &amp; Dean Ambrose vs. Randy Orton &amp; Kane

_TLC_

Triple H &amp; Randy Orton vs. Roman Reigns &amp; Dean Ambrose

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Dean Ambrose**_**: Merry Christmas, Dean Ambrose fans!**

_**Seth Rollins**_**: Merry Christmas, Seth Rollins fans!**

_**Roman Reigns**_**: Merry Chr- wait, what? Wish **_**everyone, **_**you nuts!**

_**Dean**_**: Including the prissy princess who wrote this nauseating adorable thing? **

_**Princess Aquilia**_**: Merry Christmas to you too, Dean. Would be great if you could wish **_**all**_** my readers...?**

_**Seth**_**: Okay. May your Christmas be filled with joy, peace and love. **

_**Dean (grinning)**_**: Yeah, yeah that and **_**TLC **_**...**

_**Roman**_**: We hope you're surrounding yourself with people who love and cherish you ...and Dean means tender loving care...**

_**Dean (laughing)**_**: Nope.**

_**The Shield**_**: Merry Christmas Shield fans!**

_**Aquilia**_** *face-palm* **

_**The Shield**_**: Merry Christmas, **_**everyone**_**! ****:D :D :D**


End file.
